the underage street racer no3
by Skye410
Summary: Lisa is back after 2 years with the street gang. she loses her car and liam plans on killing her in 1 week so she turns back to her friends for help. Will Lisa finally be free from Liam's grasp, or will all her efforts be in vain?
1. Chapter 1

Ring, ring.

"Yeah?"

"Girl, you're racing tonight."

"Oh shit! I forgot!" Lisa exclaimed and jumped right out of bed.

"You've got five minutes."

"I'll be there."

Lisa hung up the phone and ran out of her small house. It just had one main room with a bed and a small kitchen and then there was a bathroom at the end in a small room.

She ran into the garage and jumped into her car. She shoved the keys into the ignition and started up her car. The blue neon came on and the lights shone brightly. She sped her dark blue car out of the garage and out onto the road, racing through the streets for the highway. She was in a circuit race tonight.

She dodged through cars and passed the closed police station. It had been two years since she broke out of juvenile prison and received the bounty. She wondered if the cops had given up yet, considering she was now 18 and would go to jail if she was caught.

"Where is the fourth racer?" one guy complained.

"On her way," the host said.

"Who is the fourth racer?" a girl asked, sitting on the hood of her black convertible. "We're here to race, not to sit and wait for everyone."

"Chill out, Sara," the host laughed. "She'll be here, don't worry."

"Well she better get here soon, Tez, she's got three minutes," the other male racer growled.

Lisa sped through the streets and saw the closed off roads. She saw the entrance to the race and slowed down. The car's black eagle racing stickers shone in the lights of the other cars as she slowly drove through, people had to move out of the way.

The three racers turned around to look a the car.

"There's your fourth racer right there," Tez smiled.

"Who is it?" Sara asked. "I sort of recognize the car but who's the driver?"

The blue car stopped at the end of the line and the driver stepped out.

Lisa closed the door of her car and walked over to Tez. "Thanks for calling. I would have forgotten the race."

They lightly punched their fists together.

"Lisa?!"

Lisa turned around and stared at the other female racer. "Yeah that's me."

The girl shook her head. "Where have you been all this time? We haven't seen you in two years!"

Lisa tilted her head. "Do I know you?"

The girl looked stunned. "Lisa, it's me! Sara!"

Lisa blinked. "Sara?!"

"Yeah, what's happened to you?" Sara asked, looking her up and down. "We haven't seen you in two years!"

"I've been with my gang," Lisa replied, trying to keep distance. She wasn't suppose to speak to her old friends, otherwise Liam would order them to be killed. "Are we getting this race over with or not?"

"How much is the bet?" one of the guys asked.

Lisa looked at him and lifted her chin a little. "16 large."

The guy sighed but pulled out the money. Sara and the other racer did the same. Lisa pulled out some money and Tez collected the money from the four racers.

The racers got into their cars, but Lisa noticed a guy leaning on Sara's car, talking to her. He had blondish brown hair and looked to be around twenty-three years old. The two of them looked at her but she focused on the road and revved up her car.

"Lisa."

Lisa nearly jumped as a guy leaned on her car. "Danny don't do that!" she growled.

Danny shrugged. "Sorry."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Has Liam got a message?"

"Yeah," Danny replied. "As the end of the race approaches, we have a surprise."

Lisa shook her head and looked back over to Sara and the other guy, three more guys were with her. She knew who they all were. Brian, Dominic, Micheal and Roman. Her old friends.

"Is it a surprise to see them again?" Danny asked her, looking at the group.

"A bit," Lisa replied. "But it doesn't matter. They're here for the race and so am I."  
Danny nodded. "You'd better be ready."

"I know," Lisa growled and tightened her grip on the steering wheel, revving the car. "Tell Liam he has nothing to worry about. I got this."

Danny smiled and leaned down to kiss her but she simply turned her head and he got her cheek. He stood up straight and left.

Tez stood in the middle of the road. "Ready."

The racers revved their cars and Sara's friends moved away.

"Set."

Lisa took a deep breath.

"GO!"

The four cars shot forward and started the circuit race.

Lisa changed the gears and sped forward, turning the first corner with the other racers alongside her. Sara and one of the other racers kept overtaking each other. Lisa had the other guy in front of her. She swerved to the left, so did he. She swerved to the right, so did he.

"What you got man?" she said.

They turned the next corner, the guy's car skidded a little and Lisa turned sharper.

"Too wide," she smiled, meaning the guy's driving. She sped forward, coming first, but she noticed Sara's black convertible catching up. The two guys were behind.

The two cars turned corners side by side and Sara got in front. Not allowing Lisa to overtake.

Lisa smiled. "Show me what you got, Sara."

Finally, the home-stretch approached and Lisa knew something was coming.

Sara and Lisa turned and the two cars were side-by-side. Sara looked at Lisa. Lisa returned the gaze and put her head up a little before bringing it back down.

The two of them looked ahead and Lisa's eyes widened. "Bridge!"

The bridge was rising, and they had to cross the bridge to reach the end. Lisa needed to win the race. The gang wasn't doing so well with money. She remembered what Liam had said to her a few days ago.

"Lisa, there is a circuit race in a few days," Liam said.

Lisa nodded. "Yes, I know. What of it?"

"The gang isn't doing so well. Our racers aren't winning very often," Liam walked around the room looking stressed.

"You want me to enter the circuit race, is that what you're saying?" Lisa asked him.

Liam nodded. "You are our best racer." He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. "The gang is depending on you to win."

Lisa looked solemn. "I will do my best."

Liam looked approvingly. "You've come a long way since you were sixteen."

Lisa looked at the ground. "That was then, this is now. I do not wish to be reminded of the years that I was not with the gang."

Liam nodded. "It still hurts?"

"Yes."

Liam's hand smacked against her face and she cringed, but did not make a sound.

"Forget about it!" Liam growled. "You've lasted two years. Don't let the past drag you down! You need to move on, your place is with the gang. Not with those others!"

"Yes, Liam," Lisa said, not looking at him.

Liam relaxed. "That's my girl."

Lisa wanted to clench her fists but she did not dare around Liam. She had learned not to show disrespect towards the Street Gang leader unless she wanted to be beaten up by the other gang members on Liam's order.

"We need you to win that race," Liam said.

"I understand," Lisa said, raising her head and looking at him in the eyes. "I won't let you down."

"You'd better not."

Lisa shook her head, she had to win the race, for the gang. She saw Sara press stage 1 noss and she zoomed passed. Lisa just sped up, pushing the accelerator pedal to the floor.

The bridge was fully raised and Lisa took a deep breath. She pressed both stage 1 and stage 2 buttons of noss and she was forced back into her seat while the car's speed climbed to 160km p/h.

Lisa was right behind Sara and the two cars sped up the bridge. Sara went first but Lisa was going faster and her car flew over the black convertible.

Lisa's car hit the ground in front of Sara's and crossed the finish line first.

Both cars skidded to a stop and Lisa got out, watching people crowd around her. Lisa was glad her car wasn't destroyed at all. But she was breathing quickly. Her flight had taken her breath away.

Tez walked over to her. "Here you go, the money is all yours. All 64 grand."

Lisa smiled and nodded her thanks, taking the money.

She saw Danny walk up beside her. "Great race."

"Thanks," Lisa breathed. "I told Liam I wouldn't let him down."

Lisa gave Danny half of the money amount. Liam always let his racers keep half of the winnings. Danny nodded. "Meet up with you later."

Lisa nodded back and watched him walked through the crowd and disappear. She turned back to Tez and gave him two grand out of the thirty-two she kept.

"Thanks," Tez said and showed the money to everybody. "See this here? This is what you call mutual respect."

Lisa patted him on the shoulder before heading back to her car. It was time she joined up with her gang.

When she reached her car she saw a couple people beside it, obviously waiting for her.

Lisa hesitated. She wasn't allowed to talk to these people or to have any contact with them.

"Lisa, where have you been?" Dominic asked.

"Where do you think?" Lisa replied. "I have to be somewhere. I'll catch up with you guys later maybe. When I have time."

"And when will that be?" Sara challenged. "In another two years? Lisa you've been gone. And we haven't seen you at all!"

"Well I'm sorry okay!" Lisa snapped, turning on her. "I'm sorry that I've been busy supporting my gang! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to see you because Liam ordered it to be that way! I'm not even supposed to be talking to you because Liam threatened to kill you if I did!"

"And you always used to follow the rules?" Brian asked, his tone disbelievingly.

"Oh, so now you want me to get you killed?" Lisa growled.

"I never said that!" Brian growled back. "Don't you realize how much we've missed you?!"

"Don't you realize how much I've missed _you_ guys!!!???" Lisa snapped, her voice tight with emotion that she didn't want to show. "Every single day that I have spent with the Street Gang has been hell for me! Liam keeps telling me to forget all about you guys but I can't! My heart is in pieces because I cannot see you guys without Liam threatening to kill you! Every single day I have been with the gang has slowly been killing me because I can't let go of the past!"

Sara and the others exchanged glances.

"I have to go," Lisa said, her tone no longer holding emotion.

Her old friends moved away from her car and she was about to jump in when she heard sirens. "Shit!"

"Lisa, we want to see you again," Micheal said. "Maybe if you can get away from Liam you can come see us."

"Impossible," Lisa murmured.

"Why?"

"Because if Liam ain't around to watch my back, Danny is! And if I do anything to try and get rid of Danny, Liam will guess that something is up. I can't see you guys at all."

Micheal went to hug her but she pushed him away. "I'm sorry, Micheal. But I can't stick around. Liam will be expecting me."

Everyone looked up when police cars came into view. People raced to their cars and Lisa watched her old friends run off. Brian casting a regretful glance at Lisa before getting in his car and leaving.

Lisa got into her car and sped off, dodging people as they raced to their cars. She passed a police car and the cop looked at her, looking surprised. He pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "We've got Lisa Wilson at the street races. I repeat we have Lisa Wilson."

"Oh shit!" Lisa exclaimed and narrowly avoided a gun-shot to the wheels. She slammed her foot on the acceleration pedal and sped out of there. She couldn't get caught now. Two years and it had to happen now!

Lisa sped out of the street and turned onto another street which would lead her to the highway.

She saw a police car pull up on the side of the road and a cop got out, holding up a gun-like thing.

"Crap!" Lisa said and swerved around the car. The cop shot something out of the gun thing and this metal claw slammed into the side of her car.

The car started slowing down and Lisa pushed down on the accelerator pedal over and over again, her car was loosing power.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Lisa exclaimed. "Please no!"

Her car hit the sidewalk and lost all power. Either she sat and waited for the cops to come get her or.... Lisa tore her seatbelt off, opened her door and jumped out, bolting down the street. She wasn't going to let the cops catch her if she could help it.

She heard a loud speaker come on from the cop car. "Lisa Wilson! Stop!"

"No way in fucking hell!!!" Lisa called back and kept running.

She skidded to a stop when a police car pulled up in front of her and the cops got out.

Lisa backed away for a few moments before turning to the left and racing down an alley.

"Get back here!" One of the cops shouted and got back into the car.

Lisa kept running but suddenly tripped over a metal thing. She cringed as the concrete scraped a small amount of skin from her right arm and blood started dripping out. She sat up and looked over her shoulder, a car was coming down the alley.

She got up and ran again. She didn't want to be caught by the police. She couldn't go to jail.

The car pulled up beside her and the passenger door opened.

"Hurry up and get in!" Brian said and Lisa did as she was told. She got in and put on her seatbelt.

Brian put his foot on the accelerator pedal and the car took off down the alley.

Brian got out of the alley and sped down streets, losing the cops.

Lisa sighed with relief as the cop cars disappeared. "Brian, why did you come for me?"

"I don't know," Brian said.

Lisa looked at him. "Thank you. If you hadn't of come, I would probably have been caught and taken to jail."

"Well I figured that I may as well come and get you because your gang friends most likely wouldn't have," Brian said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Lisa, it's been two years," Brian reminded her. "Two years since the day you made the agreement that you would join the gang so long as we weren't hurt. Because you are still part of the gang, you should still be allowed to see us and Liam can't do anything. You made a deal."

Lisa shrugged. "I'll talk to Liam."

"Lisa, since when have you become so serious?"

"Since I joined the gang, because every time I showed disrespect to Liam he....."

Brian looked at her before turning back to he road. "He what?"

"He would hit me."

"Are you serious!?!?! He hits you?!?!?!"

Lisa nodded.

Brian shook his head in anger. "I'm going to kill him-"

"It's not your place to interfere with what he does!" Lisa said. "It doesn't concern you what so ever!"

"It does when he hits my younger sister!" Brian said.

"Brian, I ain't your younger sister anymore!" Lisa growled, even though she didn't want to admit it. "These two years have changed everything! I'm not your sister and you ain't my brother!"

Brian sighed. "Okay."

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded," Lisa said. "I'm just saying that things aren't the same anymore. I'm 18 now. I'm not 15. I'm not the same girl you met at a street race and kicked your ass. I'm different, and I don't know if I'm gonna be smashed the next day or killed the next day or whatever! My neck is always on the line. I have to always stay on Liam's good side."

Brian nodded. "Where am I taking you?"

Lisa wanted to scream out her pain and give Brian a hug, but she couldn't. She directed him to where she knew she could walk to her gang's hideout without cop trouble.

"Just here will be fine," Lisa said to him and he pulled over on the sidewalk. "Thanks again, Brian. I owe you one."

Brian shrugged. "Try and get Liam to let you come see us."

Lisa looked at him and gave him a tiny nod and closed the car door, watching Brian drive off.

"I thought I told you to stay away from them."

Lisa jumped and turned around, coming face-to-face with Liam. "I'm sorry."

"Do you want me to order the others to kill your old friends?" Liam asked challengingly.

"No, of course not!" Lisa exclaimed. "Brian helped me escape the police. My car lost power by something the police shot into it and I ran for it. Brian showed up and got me out of there."

Liam looked at her.

"Liam, I miss my friends," Lisa said. "It's been two years and I haven't gotten over the fact that I can't be with them."

Liam moved closer to her and put his hand on her chin. "If you see them again I'll kill them."

"That wasn't our deal," Lisa said, realizing Brian was right.

"What?" Liam growled, his hand moving to her throat.

"When I said I would join the Street Gang, the deal was that I would join you if you do not hurt my friends," Lisa replied, hoping he would not hit her for being disrespectful. "So you cannot kill my friends and expect me to hang around."

"So what are you saying?" Liam asked. "That you want to see your friends again?"

Lisa would have nodded if she could, but Liam did not take his hand away from her neck. She looked into his eyes and he let out a growl, understanding.

"I swear, that if I see you hanging around with them, you will be in serious trouble, after I deal with them," Liam growled into her face.

"That wasn't the deal."

"Well the deal just expired. Come on."

Liam let Lisa go and she walked with him. She wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face, but she didn't dare.

"Don't be upset," Liam said in a friendly tone. "I just want you to stay safe."

"I'd be more safer with them than with you," she muttered.

"What was that?" Liam asked.

"Nothing."

"That's better," Liam growled. "Now hurry up, the gang will be waiting for us."

Lisa sighed, she hated being with the gang, and she would have given anything to outsmart Liam and go see her old friends. But she didn't want to think of the consequences that would follow.

They walked through the streets and came to a building. Liam opened the door for Lisa and she walked in, he followed behind.

Danny came up to them. "Where have you guys been? We got worried."

"The cops gave Lisa some trouble," Liam replied. "And she got a lift from one of her old friends."

Danny looked at her. "Which friend-"

"What's it to you?!" Lisa growled at him. "Were you hoping it was Micheal so you had a reason to hit him because he likes me? Would you get jealous if it was him?"

Danny shook his head. "No way. But if Micheal touched you, Liam would kill him."

"I know that," Lisa sighed under her breath. "But it was Brian that helped me. Just like he did twice three years ago."

"Twice?" Liam said.

"The first day we met I was running from the cops after a street race, he came and helped me," Lisa cast a glance at Liam and saw he was just a little bit angry. "And the second time it wasn't much different. I dropped a friend home in her car and I was walking back to Brian's house when a cop tried to catch me. He helped me once again."

"Do you miss him?" Liam asked, clenching his fists.

"What do you think?!" Lisa growled but shut her mouth when she said it.

**Smack**! Lisa cringed as she was hit on the cheek by Liam, who was very mad at her. She forgot to stay respectful to the gang leader. She hated him.

"Don't talk to me like that again."

"Yes, Liam," Lisa said, but because she was still facing the ground, she rolled her eyes without getting hit again.

"Dude, where have you been?"

"Sorry Dom, I had to help someone," Brian sighed, getting out of his car.

"Who?" Sara asked, running out from the house and jumping on Dominic's back.

"The cops used the power-draining claw on Lisa's car and she got out and ran for it. I had to overtake the cops and help her out."

"Why did you help her?" Sara asked. "She ain't our friend anymore."

"Sara, she's still our friend," Dominic said. "She didn't want to go with the gang remember?"

"She still did."

"Yeah, to save our sorry asses," Micheal reminded her. "We had guns pointed at us, in case you'd forgotten. The only reason we're still alive is because of Lisa!"

"I don't care," Sara sighed.

"Do you mind, Sara," Dominic said. "You're kind of choking me."

"Get over it," Sara smiled hugging his neck tighter.

"She changes moods quickly," Micheal whispered to Brian.

Brian nodded. "Let's go back inside."

Brian and Micheal started up the lawn and Dominic walked on wobbly legs because Sara was swinging her legs around like a child.

"Who gave her energy drinks?" Dominic growled.

"Well it wasn't me," Micheal said. "Yo Rome, did you hand over some energy drinks to Sara?"

"........ No."

"Don't be stupid, Rome!" Sara laughed. "You gave me that classic red eye remember?!"

Brian and Dominic froze. " Rome.............. you're dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dominic growled.

"Don't kill Rome," Sara said "Then he can't give me energy drinks, because Micheal won't get them for me anymore. Stupid Micheal."

"Don't blame me!" Micheal said. "Brian told me not to."

"Stupid Brian then."

"Sara, I did not give you the energy drink!" Roman growled, coming to the front door. "Dom, are you missing something?"

Sara froze, got off of Dominic and backed away while he checked.

He turned around. "Did you take my gun _again_!?!?"

"It was the magic pixies, I swear this time!!!!" Sara said, still backing away. "And it was also the magic pixies that held the gun to Roman's head to get the energy drink. It wasn't me, honest!"

"Bullshit," Brian sighed.

Dominic looked at Roman. "Can't you tell the difference between a loaded gun and a non-loaded gun?"

"Are you telling me this stupid piece of junk isn't loaded?!?!?!" Sara exclaimed, throwing it at Dominic's head.

"Ow!" Dominic growled.

"Well she would have hit me with it anyway," Roman sighed. "You're better off letting her calm down herself."

"And that will take how long?" Dominic said and rolled his eyes. "She takes forever to calm down if we try, think how much longer it would take herself to calm down."

"He has a point," Micheal said and followed Roman and Brian inside. Dominic had to try and catch Sara.

"Good luck catching her mate," Brian called.

"I'm gonna need it," Dominic called back.

Brian walked inside and everybody sat on the couch, talking.

Suddenly, Sara came bolting inside and hid behind Roman. "Don't hide behind me!" Roman complained as Dominic walked in.

Sara shrugged and crawled behind the couch, hoping Dominic wouldn't see her.

"Sara, try running to your room," Micheal suggested. "You have a lock remember?"

"I knew that," Sara said. "Thanks."

Micheal saw Sara stand up but she hid again.

"I would be able to get to my room if Dominic wasn't standing near the stairs!!!!!!!!" Sara growled at Micheal.

"Sara, just give me my gun back," Dominic said.

"I threw it at you!" Sara said.

"And then whilst running into the house you picked it up again."

"Well it's your fault for not picking it up yourself when I threw it at you!"

"Just give it back!"

"Catch me first!"

Dominic sighed and walked to one end of the couch. The side Sara was planning on running out of. She jumped up and ran into Dominic.

He grabbed her and looked at her.

"Shit," she mumbled. "You were supposed to be on the other side!"

"The gun please."

Sara thought for a moment and pulled out the gun. He went to grab it but she jabbed it into his stomach and hit him over the head with it.

"Ow!"

Sara pushed him over and watched him for a few seconds. He looked up at her with an angry face and she shot up the stairs. If it was a cartoon, she would have left smoke behind.

Dominic got up but he heard her door slam and metal turn. "Sara! Did you lock your door?"

"Yes! It was Micheal's idea!" Sara called back. "Thanks again Micheal!"

Dominic turned to Micheal and the younger boy gulped. "No... problems... Sara."

"Dominic, don't blame him," Brian said.

"Because of him, I ain't gonna get my gun back until she opens that door," Dominic growled.

"I didn't know she had your gun!" Micheal defended himself.

"That's true!" Sara called.

"Shut up Sara!" Dominic growled.

"What kind of boyfriend tells his girlfriend to shut up?!?!" Sara called.

"Me," Dominic replied.

"Then it's okay for a girlfriend to smash her boyfriend!"

"Oh shit!" Dominic exclaimed and heard metal turning, and a door open. Loud footsteps came and he saw Sara jumping down the stairs, slowly, looking at him with a smile. "Sara, I was kidding, I swear!"

"Well I'm not!" Sara smiled, jumping off the last step and walking over to him.

"What?!?!?!" Dominic said. "Guys, help out!"

Brian, Roman and Micheal exchanged glances and sighed before standing up. Brian and Roman grabbed Dominic's arms and Micheal held him back.

"What are you doing?!" Dominic growled.

"Helping out," Micheal replied. "You didn't say who to help."

Dominic glared at the boy. "You're dead."

Micheal looked at him. "Try it."

Sara smiled. "Dominic," she sang in an evil tone.

He looked at her with fear in his eyes.

Sara walked over to him and looked right up at him with her evil grin, making him shudder. She picked up a fist and punched him in the gut.

"What was that for?!?!" Dominic cringed.

"That was for making me clean the chassy three years ago when I decorated it with Christmas stuff," Sara replied. "This is for telling me to shut up."

Lisa sighed as she walked along the road back to her house. It had been a long night, with Liam telling everyone about her win and all. She was tired, and she couldn't race anymore because the cops had her car.

"Stupid cops!" she growled, kicking a can with her hands in her pockets. "Now I'm no use to the Street Gang!"

She stopped and thought for a moment. If she was no use to the Street Gang because she had no car to race in, what would happen to her? She wouldn't be classified as a gang member if she couldn't race. Would Liam let her leave the gang, or would he kill her thinking she'd reveal the gang's secrets?

She looked up and saw a hill, it looked familiar. She decided to go up, she had nothing better to do than go home. She walked up the hill, and when she made it to the top she froze. There was a flat surface with railings so people wouldn't fall off the edge of the cliff on the other side. On the railings was torn ribbons and wilted flowers that were close to dust. Only one thing remained in check, and that was the board in the middle that said: "Happy 16th Lisa."

She stared at it. This was the place that she and Micheal shared when she was with him and the others. She walked over to the railings and looked out at the scenery. The ocean was blue-black and the beach was empty. The stars shone brightly up above and the moonlight cast shadows across everything below it. She looked back at the beach, almost directly above the cliff, three people were walking together, and Lisa recognized Liam. She wondered why they were at the beach at this time of night.

She decided she wouldn't be able to find her way to the beach by going down the hill, so she climbed over the railings and begun to climb down the cliff, grasping rocks and digging her shoes into small ledges. She finally made it to the bottom of the cliff, but she had to jump down the remaining ten meters to reach the ground. She jumped and landed in a crouch position before standing up and silently running to the direction of the beach.

She ran across the sand and when she was near her gang members, she hid in the shadows.

"Danny, you know she can't race now that she doesn't have a car," Liam growled. "She can't be a part of the Street Gang if she can't race."

"Well maybe she could borrow someone else's car for racing," Danny suggested.

"And what will happen if the cops find our hideout? Lisa getting a ride from another gang member?" Liam said sarcastically. "She has to go."

_Go?_ Lisa thought. _Go where?_

"What do you mean, Liam?" the other gang member Lisa knew to be James asked.

"I mean, she has to leave the gang," Liam said, his expression showing no emotion. Lisa knew that wasn't a good sign.

"How?" James asked, kicking sand away from his foot.

Liam looked at him. "If we just let Lisa go, she can share the secrets of our gang."

"So what are you suggesting?" Danny asked. "Kill her?"

Liam looked at him for a few moments and Danny shook his head.

"We can't do that!" Danny said. "We can't just kill her off because she doesn't have a car!"

"Danny, I don't want to do it either," Liam sighed. "But this is the only option."

"Well maybe we can think of another option!" Danny said. "We can't kill her!"

"Why do you care so much, Danny?" James sneered. "Do you like her or something?"

"What does it look like," Danny rolled his eyes and Lisa gagged, falling to her hands and knees. Unfortunately though, she snapped a branch under her hand.

The three gang members spun around

"Who's there?" Liam demanded.

Lisa looked around, all she saw was a bird, a tawny frog-mouth. She picked up a stick and poked it, making it fly into the air, out of the bushes.

The three guys relaxed. "Just a stupid bird," James said.

Lisa breathed a sigh of relief.

Danny gulped. "So when do we dispatch Lisa from the gang?"

"In one week," Liam said. "Speak nothing of this to the rest of the gang. And Lisa is not to know."

_Not to know, huh,_ Lisa growled inwardly. _Too bad for you, I know what you're planning. Too bad for you I won't be around for you to take my head._

Lisa silently crept away from the gang members and when she was a safe distance away, she got up and ran. She had two options; steal a car and get out of Miami, or go back to her old friends and ask them for help.

She made up her mind just before her phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the name. "Thank god he didn't ring a few minutes earlier."

She answered it. "Yeah, what's up Liam?"

"Lisa, on Saturday there's a race near the beach," Liam said, his voice making Lisa shiver. "On the road where we first met you. I want you to race there at nine o'clock sharp."

"I can't race!" Lisa said. "I don't have a car, remember, the police took it."

"You can borrow my car."

Lisa froze, she knew there had to be a catch. _No one_ has ever been allowed to drive Liam's car except for him.

"Okay," Lisa tried to sound normal. "I'll be there. Who am I racing?"

"You're racing three guys I know," Liam said. "But you'll be driving my old car."

"You mean the white one?" Lisa asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. What's the money bet?"

"Five grand."

"Done."

"That's my girl," Liam said and Lisa spat on the ground.

"See you on Saturday," Lisa said and hung up, walking through the streets, dialing another number.

The person she was calling picked up. "Hello?"

"You said you wanted me to see you guys," Lisa said.

"Lisa, did you convince Liam?" Brian asked.

"............"

"Lisa?"

"Brian, there's a complication and I need your help."

"What kind of complication?" Brian asked.

"We'll talk later," Lisa said. "See you soon."

Lisa hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian put his phone down.

"Was that Lisa?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah," Brian replied.

"What does she want?" Sara growled, sitting on Dominic's stomach while he was laying on the floor after being punched in the face. Sara smiled when she looked at his black eye.

"She needs help," Brian said.

"What for?" Sara growled again. "Why can't her gang friends help her out?"

"I think they're the reason she needs help."

Sara looked at him with sudden curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Brian replied. "But she'll be here soon and she'll explain. But if she's turned to us for help, it must be bad."

Sara blinked and was suddenly deep in thought. "I hope she's alright," she whispered to herself.

"Now get off of me, Sara or-"

"Or what, you'll hurt me?" Sara poked her tongue out.

"I just might."

"Hurt her and I'll kill you."

Sara and the others turned their heads and looked at Lisa.

"You wouldn't kill me," Dominic said.

"Do you want to test me?" Lisa looked at him and he got just a little bit scared of how serious she looked. He shook his head.

"Lisa, so what's this complication?" Brian asked.

"The cops took my car and so I can't race for the Street Gang-"

"And what, you want us to hand over a car?" Roman asked with sarcasm.

"No!" Lisa growled. "Because I can't race, I am no use to the gang. Because I am no use to the gang, I am not needed. Which means Liam wants to get rid of me."

"Get rid of you?!" Sara exclaimed. "You mean like, kill you?"

Lisa nodded. "He says there is a race on Saturday, I know it's a plan to kill me. I have to show up, and I need your help then."

"Why?" Dominic asked.

"I need you to help me kill him before he can kill me," Lisa smiled. "And he wants me to race in his white car, he must have tapped it to let me race in it. I also need your help to get a better car. One that I can show up in at the race without you guys being seen."

Brian nodded. "When did you hear he wanted to kill you?"

"I..... I was up at the hill," Lisa said, casting a glance at Micheal. "I saw them down at the beach so I climbed down the cliff and hid from them. I heard what they were saying. They said some other stuff to but.... I'll leave that unrepeated." She gagged again at the memory.

"Repeat it," Sara said with a smug smile.

"Danny likes me," Lisa replied. "That somewhat sums it all up."

Micheal and Brian froze. More than the others. Micheal gagged.

"Is it just Danny?" Micheal asked.

"I think so," Lisa replied. "But it doesn't help when Liam is always calling me 'his girl'."

"Now that is disturbing," Dominic growled. "If he hurts you, I'll kill him!"

Everyone else nodded.

"You guys are still protective after two years?" Lisa exclaimed. They nodded. She smiled gratefully. "You guys are the best!"

"We know that!" Sara laughed and hung an arm over Lisa's shoulder.

Dominic got up right away and sat down next to Roman.

Sara growled and looked at the floor. Her eyes suddenly widened. "AAHHHH!!!!!!"

Lisa cringed for a short time after having her friend scream in her ear, but Sara jumped on her back, scared as hell.

Lisa looked at the ground, wondering what had scared Sara so much. Her eyes crossed over a long scaled creature that even scared her. "W-w-why is t-there a c-carpet snake i-in h-h-here?" Lisa stammered, trying not to scream as it made its way to her feet, slithering across the floor.

Sara jumped off of Lisa's back, pushing her over. Sara landed on the couch in between Dominic and Roman.

Lisa sat up, recovering from her fall. She rubbed the back of her head.

"Uh... Lisa?" Sara said.

"Yeah?" Lisa looked at her, but looked beside her when Sara pointed. The snake was wrapped around her left leg, staring at her with a fierce gaze. Quicker than lightning, its tongue would flick out and flick back in. But Lisa felt suddenly unafraid, gazing into the snake's golden eyes. She felt something, some strange feeling that at any moment, the snake would strike her, but it remained perfectly still, flicking its forked tongue in and out.

Their eyes gazed into one another's, not a flicker of movement, not a tiny twitch, just still silence. The others just watched.

_At any moment, the snake will strike,_ Lisa thought. _I can read its movements. It's going to aim for my neck, I know it. Just one twitch from me and it will strike me._

Lisa stared at the snake for a few seconds, the snake didn't blink. It couldn't, snake's don't have eyelids.

"Lisa don't move!" Roman said.

Lisa purposely tightened her muscles and the snake moved. She pulled her left arm up just in time for the snake to bite her on the arm.

Everyone gasped and Lisa watched the blood drip from the wound and drench her arm. The snake refused to let go, it was determined to sink its teeth in so far that it would hit a vein. She grabbed it with her other arm and squeezed its neck until it let go. Then she threw it away.

"Lisa, are you okay?!" Brian asked.

Lisa sat up properly and looked at the wound. _The snake struck when I moved,_ she thought. _One wrong move and that could have been it. Just like me and the gang. If I make one wrong move, I'm finished. But if I'm quick enough, I can outsmart them and avoid death. Maybe, if I'm smart enough, I can trick Liam. I can make him believe that I'm in his car and get him when he doesn't suspect it._

"Lisa?" Micheal said.

Lisa looked up.

"Are you okay? You look a little bit out of it for someone who just got bitten by a snake."

"I'm fine," Lisa replied. "Just a little bit startled."

Brian stood up and walked over to help her up. "Let's go fix your arm."

"It should stop on its own," Lisa said.

Brian shook his head. "Still stubborn. Come on."

"Fine," Lisa mumbled and followed Brian into the kitchen.

Brian pulled down the first-aid kit and grabbed some bandages and antiseptic wipes. He put the antiseptic wipes on her arm to clear away any chance of infection. Then he wrapped the bandage around her arm, although blood still soaked it and a red spot appeared on the bandage.

"That should do it," Brian said and led Lisa back to the others.

Lisa yawned. "Thanks for everything guys. Are you going to help me on Saturday?"

"Of course," Dominic said.

Lisa nodded. "It's time I left."

"Where do you live?"

"In a tiny house," Lisa smiled. "Not even Liam knows where I live. It's sort of like a boat but a house."

"Do you need a lift home?" Micheal asked.

Lisa nodded. "That would be great."

"Considering how many sicko's are on the streets at this hour," Roman growled under his breath, not wanting to freak out Lisa.

Lisa hugged her friends. When it came to hugging Brian, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. "I've missed you so much, brother," she whispered.

Brian hugged her tighter. "It's good to have you back, Lisa."

Lisa let him go and followed Micheal out of Roman's house.

"Micheal," Lisa said quietly once they were outside. He looked at her. "Up at the hill, you never took down those decorations you put up for my 16th birthday. Why is that?"

Micheal shrugged. "Memories I guess."

Lisa smiled. "I really missed you guys you know."

"I know. We've missed you to. Sara took it the hardest after you left, no one could talk to her for a week."

"Was it really that bad?" Lisa murmured.

"Yep. Besides Sara, everyone was dealing with it okay. But we were still really down."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"But I..."

"You went with the gang to save us," Micheal looked at her. "You shouldn't blame yourself for saving others."

Lisa smiled and directed Micheal to where she lived. She couldn't wait until Saturday when she would have the chance to take down the Street Gang leader, Liam.

Ring, ring.

Lisa had her face in the pillow and she reached for the phone, her hand kept missing it. She growled and sat up, grabbing the phone and answering it. "What?!"

"Hello! We're going to start work on your car!" Sara said. "Or did you forget that on Saturday Liam is planning to kill you?"

"Sorry," Lisa mumbled but looked at the digital clock and her eyes widened. "SARA!!!!! It's five in the morning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You don't need to shout, I'm right next to the phone," Sara said. "And the others are asleep so I thought that, when you eventually get your ass over here, we can have some fun and wake them up."

Lisa sighed with a smile. "You know Dominic will get mad at you."

"So?"

Lisa shook her head. "Alright, I'm on my way."

"YAY!!!"

Lisa hung up and yawned, getting out of bed. But she fell back on it, tired. _Why does she have to wake me up at five in the morning?_ She thought. _I hope she doesn't make a habit out of this._

Lisa managed to get up in five minutes and got dressed into dark jeans with chains on the left side, a black t-shirt and she brushed her hair quickly. She raced out of her little house and onto the street. Not having a car was a pain for her, because it meant she had to walk everywhere she wanted to go.

Lisa put her hands in her pockets and walked down the streets of Miami, she was bored. But when she got to Roman's house, she most likely wouldn't be bored.

Suddenly, a black convertible pulled up beside her.

"You took too long so I thought I'd come get you," Sara smiled. "Besides, I had nothing else to do. Who's gonna defend me if I wake up Dom and he gets mad at me?"

"I hope you don't mean me," Lisa murmured under her breath.

"Well come on, we only have one hour until Rome and the others wake up. Except for Micheal, he wakes up at like...... ten."

"You're kidding," Lisa laughed as she jumped into the car and put her seatbelt on. "He sleeps that much? What does he do all day? Run around being crazy like you?"

"No, he's always calm and stuff. But can I wake him up, I have a bone to pick with him."

"What did he do this time?"

"Um........... he kinda put Henry in my room as a practical joke last night. I screamed so loud I woke up everyone on the street."

Lisa tried not to laugh and Sara punched her in the shoulder. "It wasn't funny. It was scary."

"Well you know how he is," Lisa said. "He does lots of stuff like that. Well... he did two years ago."

"Yeah, like suggesting to turn the fan on when I'm holding it because there's a stupid snake underneath me!!!!!!!"

"I'm waking Micheal up."

"Fine. I'll kill him later then."

Sara pulled up in the driveway and the two girls got out and snuck into the house. They crept upstairs and Sara went straight to Roman's room, Lisa went to Micheal's room.

Lisa crept in his room after going to the bathroom and getting some cold water in a small container. She walked over to him and watched him sleep for a few seconds before tipping the water all over his face.

He shot right up and looked at Lisa sitting by his bed blinking at him. She gave a small guilty grin. "Morning."

"What are you doing here?" Micheal asked, wiping the water off of his face but he was still cold. "And what was that for?"

"I'm here because Sara asked me to come, and I put water on your face because I have another trick for Brian."

Micheal looked at the clock, "Quarter past five?!?!?!"

"Yep, blame Sara not me. She woke me up at five."

Micheal rolled his eyes and Lisa stood up, hugging Micheal before leaving the room and going to the bathroom to get something.

She nearly laughed as she heard Roman's growling voice. "Sara! What the hell was that for? You just hit me!"

"No I didn't!" Sara said. "I simply high five-d your face!"

Lisa shook her head and saw Sara walk out of the room with a smile, and a red hand, and begin her way to Dominic's room.

Lisa pulled out a white can from the cabinet and found a feather on the window sill. She turned and left the bathroom and walked into Brian's room. She crept over to his bed and gently moved his hand out and sprayed the cream stuff on his hand. She tried not to laugh as she grabbed the feather and tickled his face. He moved his head and his hand came up, hitting his face.

Brian froze, moved his hand away and opened his eyes, looking at his hand. "What the hell?"

Lisa stayed still, with a grin. Then he slowly looked at her with an unamused expression. "Lisa, what did you put on my hand, and most importantly. Why?"

Lisa put a finger on her chin and looked at the ground. "Um.... let's see...... what I put on your hand was shaving cream-"

"What?!?!?!"

"And the reason why is because I was extremely bored and Sara convinced me to wake you up."

"What?!?!?!?!"

"Sara's idea not mine!" Lisa said quickly and begun backing towards the door.

"Lisa, you're in trouble."

"He...he..." Lisa laughed nervously. Then she turned and bolted out of the room.

Sara ran out of Dominic's room. "SARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What did you do to him?" Lisa asked.

"Uh....." Sara smiled. "You know that cake I got from the store yesterday?"

"No, but go on."

"Yeah well....." Sara looked back at Dominic's door.

Lisa smiled. "Oh you're in so much trouble!"

Sara nodded and Dominic walked out of his room, bits of cake on his face.

Lisa laughed as Sara took off towards the stairs.

"Get back here Sara!" Dominic yelled and ran after her.

Lisa smiled but frowned as she heard Brian walking to his door. She froze.

"Lisa, you're so dead."

Lisa looked at Brian. "No I'm not, I got protection."

Brian looked confused but sighed when Lisa ran for Micheal's room.

Lisa opened the door, ran in, and slammed it shut. Locking the door.

"What are you doing?" Micheal asked, not even out of bed yet.

"Brian's trying to kill me," Lisa said and jumped away from the door when Brian started banging on it.

Lisa ran over and sat on the end of Micheal's bed, looking at him.

"What did you do to him?"

"I put shaving cream on his hand and used a feather to tickle his face," Lisa smiled. "Then he slapped his face and he got shaving cream all over his face."

Micheal put a hand on his face and shook his head. "He is gonna kill you for sure."

"Sara woke Dominic up by putting a cake in his face," Lisa laughed. "He's chasing her around the house now. And she woke Roman up by slapping him. Or 'high fiving' his face as she puts it."

"Lisa, open the door!" Brian growled.

"No!" Lisa said simply. "I'm staying in here."

The banging on the door stopped and Lisa looked at it before getting up and walking over to it.

Micheal smiled.

Lisa put an ear to the door and **BANG**! She fell back and rubbed her ear. "I hate you Brian!"

"I know."

Lisa got up and walked back over to Micheal's bed and sat on it again. "I'm bored."

"Well then run away from Brian or something," Micheal suggested.

"And get myself killed? No thanks," Lisa sighed. "You can get killed if you want but I don't plan on it."

Lisa heard something smash downstairs and smiled whilst shaking her head from side to side. "Sara's making a mess and she's not only gonna have Dom after her, but Roman as well."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Micheal said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, let's go see."

"But, Brian's at the door!" Lisa complained, but then she had an idea. "Okay, let's go."

They both stood up and walked to the door. Micheal unlocked it and Lisa stood behind him.

When Micheal opened the door, Brian was leaning against the wall. Lisa pushed Micheal out of the room and she made him walk downstairs, that way she didn't get killed by Brian.

Sara ran past and Lisa jumped up, hanging from Micheal's shoulder to see what was happening because he was too tall to see past.

He looked at her. "Why are you hanging from my shoulder?"

Lisa looked back at him. "Oh yeah! You're right!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hung from his neck, looking over his shoulder. "That's better. Thanks."

Micheal sighed "No problem."

Sara was standing on the top of the couch, Dominic was staring at her. Lisa still saw cake on his shirt.

"Hey, Sara!" Lisa called, waving her hand. "Need some help?"

"No, she doesn't," Dominic growled.

"Yes please!" Sara called back to Lisa

Lisa hung off of Micheal's neck for a few moments. "Micheal, why aren't you moving?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"Yes, walk to where Sara is so I can help her."

Micheal shook his head. "Crazy people." He walked over to the couch, avoiding an angry gaze from Dominic.

Lisa let go of Micheal and he backed away. Lisa jumped up on the couch with Sara. "So, what's the plan?"

Sara blinked at her. "Uh......... run?"

Lisa sighed. She should have guessed that Sara wouldn't have a plan by now considering, by the looks of the kitchen floor, her only plan was to run, causing destruction or not. Plates and cups had fallen to the floor in Sara's race away from her boyfriend. Roman was going to kill her.

Lisa froze as Brian came downstairs. "Uh-oh."

"Need some help, man?" Brian said to Dominic.

"No, he doesn't!" Lisa said.

"Yeah, help me catch them," Dominic said to Brian. "Yo! Roman, get down here! Help us catch these two girls!"

Lisa heard footsteps and saw Roman walking down the stairs with a smile. "You girls are so gonna die."

Lisa grinned. "Not really, you won't catch us."

"And what makes you say that?" Brian replied. "Two of you, three of us. Because Micheal's staying out of it."

Lisa exchanged a glance with Sara and looked right into her eyes. Two years ago, they were able to determine what each other wanted to say by looking into each other's eyes.

Sara smiled and nodded and they looked at the boys.

The three boys walked over to the girls and when Lisa counted down to zero, they jumped from the couch, landed behind Micheal and bolted for the kitchen. The guys ran after them.

Lisa and Sara jumped up to the benches and ran across them because the floor had sharp stuff from breaking plates and cups.

Roman took one look at it. "I'm gonna kill Sara."  
The two girls jumped down from the benches and ran out the back door into the back yard.

"Idiots!" Brian laughed. "The back yard has fences remember?"

"We know that," Lisa smiled, whilst giving Sara a foot-up over one of the fences.

"Oh crap!" Dominic growled and the guys went to catch Lisa.

Lisa turned and watched them, putting her hands up. Right before the guys reached her, Sara grabbed Lisa and pulled her up. Lisa sat on the fence with a smile and poked her tongue out. "Sorry boys, but we gotta run."

"Yeah, run from us," Roman growled. "Sara, you have to clean up that kitchen."

"What?!?!" Sara whined. "I already had to clean up my mess after spray painting Dominic's car a few years ago. Which still had a small Santa near the number plate."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!!!!??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dominic yelled.

"Um..... does it look like I'm kidding?" Sara asked, blinking at them.

Lisa tapped Sara on the shoulder and they looked onto the side of the fence they were now on. They looked down and gulped, their eyes wide with fear looking at the three, full-grown rotweilers that were growling at them.

"So, what choices do we have here?" Sara said. "The guys, or the dogs?"

"I'd rather take my chances with the dogs," Lisa mumbled. "They might not hurt us as bad. The guys plan on killing us."

"But, that might also be the intention of those dogs."

"You have a point."

"So what do we do?"

Lisa looked at the fence and smiled. "We now have a third option."

Lisa stood up and balanced on the fence, walking across it towards the front of the houses. Sara followed.

Lisa was scared when the dogs started barking angrily, but the guys were growling at them to.

She noticed the guys going inside and she got nervous, picking up pace. When they reached the front yards, Lisa saw the guys come out the front door and cross their arms.

"Any other options?" Sara asked with a small growl.

Lisa looked around. "Are you a fast runner?"

"What?!"

"Are you a fast runner?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Good, but....." Lisa looked over at the guys. "Can you outrun three rotweilers?"

"I don't think so."

"Well give it a try," Lisa said and jumped down into the front yard of the next door neighbours and bolted across the grass with the dogs barking and chasing after her. She laughed. "Wicked! This is so fun! Woo Hoo!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You're crazy!!!!!!!!!" Sara yelled. "They're going to catch you!!!!"

Lisa looked over her shoulder. "Oh shit." She picked up a little more speed and jumped over the white picket fence before turning and poking her tongue out at the dogs who were growling and barking at her. "Come on Sara!"

Sara hesitated when the dogs' attention was drawn to her and they ran over to the fence.

"Lisa, you're still gonna get caught," Dominic said as the three guys walked onto the footpath. Lisa smiled a little, trying not to show her fear. _Hurry up Sara!_ She thought.

Soon enough, Sara jumped down from the fence and raced across the grass in Lisa's direction, but the guys already grabbed the brown-haired girl. "Sara! Hurry up!!!!!" Lisa yelled, trying to get free of the guys.

Sara smiled and sped up, jumping over the fence and barreling into the guys, knocking them to the ground. Lisa was dragged down to. "Ow!"

Sara helped her up. "Sorry."

"Meh," Lisa smiled and looked at the guys who were rubbing their heads. "Let's go."

The guys watched as the two girls turned and took off down the street.

Dominic got up to run after them but Brian grabbed his shoulder and pointed to his car.

They smiled and went to their cars. Micheal was just sitting on the couch watching television.

Sara looked over her shoulder. "Um.... Lisa?"

"Yeah, you're not getting tired are you?" Lisa replied.

"No, of course not but, well...... look behind you."

"Why?" Lisa asked, looking over her shoulder. "Oh, that's why. SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Three cars were coming up the road pretty fast.

"What do we do now?" Sara asked.

Lisa looked around and across the road, she saw the entrance to the beach. "Fancy a little bit of sand in your shoes?"

"No, not really."

"Then take 'em off, we're hitting the beach," Lisa smiled, kicking her shoes off and taking her socks off just for the hell of it.

Sara did the same, with a big grin on her face. "Beach, hehe."

"What are you thinking?" Lisa asked.

"Fancy annoying people today?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well then I hope you can hurdle," Sara smiled. "Cause lots of people tend to sun bake instead of actually swimming."

Lisa smiled. "Sounds fun to me. Let's go."

Just as the guys pulled up beside the girls, they ran across the road and through the entrance to the beach.

"I also have something Dom might be mad at me about," Sara smiled.

"What did you take this time?" Lisa asked. "His mobile?"

Sara shook her head and showed Lisa what she took. Lisa rolled her eyes and laughed. "He's gonna kill you for sure."

"Dude, what do we do with our cars if we have to follow 'em to the beach?" Roman asked.

Dominic looked at him. "Leave them and come back later."

He shrugged but Brian grabbed Dominic's shoulder. "Uh, Dom. Are you missing something?"

Dominic looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Brian put his hand on his own neck.

Dominic felt for his necklace with the cross on it, but couldn't find it. "She took it?!?! AGAIN!!!!!!"

The necklace banged against Sara's chest as she ran, she had put it around her neck so she wouldn't lose it.

Lisa looked at the necklace. "I wonder if he's realized it yet."

"I don't think so," Sara smiled. "He's really slow at noticing things."

Lisa shrugged and they came to the beach, the sun was up and there was a lot of people there.

Sara exchanged a glance with Lisa and spoke using her eyes. Ready?

Lisa nodded. Ready.

The two girls went racing across the beach, kicking up sand and laughing like hell. They saw one lady laying on a towel with her back to the sun. They jumped right over her and continued running.

They stopped as Sara pulled out her phone and answered the call. "Where are you boys? You take forever to catch us."

"Sara?" Dominic said with a very controlled calm voice.

Sara's eyes widened and she hung up. "He knows I have the necklace!"

Lisa laughed. "He either noticed it himself or Brian told him."

"I blame Brian," Sara said quickly. "There's no way Dom would have figured it out this quickly by himself."

Lisa took her phone out of her pocket and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Lisa, does Sara have Dominic's necklace?" Brian asked.

Lisa smiled and used her evily happy tone. "Yeah, she does. And tell Dom, it looks great around her neck, it actually shines as we're running down the beach."

"You're doing what now?" Brian said. "Oh damn!"

Lisa heard Dominic asking Brian something in the background and Brian gave him the message from Lisa.

Brian got the phone taken off of him. "Is she really wearing my necklace?!?!?!?!?!"

"Yes. Why is that a problem? She's your girlfriend so why isn't she allowed to wear it?"

"It's not that she's not allowed to wear it," Dominic sighed. "It's the fact that she stole it and has it around her neck."

"And the problem is.......?"

"She stole it."

"She does all the time."

"Yeah, I know. And you two don't really fit into the crowd you know that?"

Lisa hung up the phone and looked to the entrance to the beach that they took to get in. There was the three guys that were chasing them.

"Shit! Sara, we gotta run."

"Why?"

Lisa looked down at her friend, she was laying down enjoying the sun.

"Because, the guys are here."

Sara jumped straight up and looked at the guys who were already running their way. Lisa grabbed her arm and dragged her a few steps before they were racing side by side across the beach.

They jumped over people and ran around groups before Sara pointed to an exit to the beach. There was a very large crowd coming through the exit and the girls slipped into the crowd, making a break for the exit so the guys wouldn't know they left the beach.

They made it to the road and ran down the sidewalk back to Roman's house.

They walked in the door and saw Micheal on the couch. "So you finally came back, eh?"

"Yep," Lisa breathed, but jumped when her phone went off. She answered it. "Yeah?"

"Where are you?" Dominic asked. "We can't see you on the beach."

Lisa smiled. "Who ever said we were on the beach. We're at the shops running around the mall being idiots."

"You're not supposed to tell us that if you want to avoid getting caught."

"Oh... whoops," Lisa said, trying to sound worried.

"Yeah," Dominic laughed. "We're going to find you this time."

"Good-luck," Lisa smiled and hung up before turning to her friends. Sara was sitting on the couch next to Micheal with her arm over his shoulder and the T.V remote in her hand, changing channels every few seconds. When Micheal went to take the remote back, Sara would put her arm around his neck.

Lisa went and sat down on Micheal's other side. He kept going for the T.V remote so Sara got up and sat down right in front of the T.V on the floor. Lisa shook her head, holding back a laugh.

Micheal sighed and put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned on him. "Oh yeah, Sara. Dom and that think we're at the mall running around so we have more time to relax."

"Yay!" Sara said before going back to her channel-surfing.

"She's crazy," Lisa sighed with a smiled, listening to Micheal's heartbeats.

"I know," Micheal replied, looking down at Lisa and smiling.

"Ooohhh," Sara cooed, looking at the pair.

Micheal looked at Sara with a death glare and she spun around, changing channels quickly, a bit scared.

Lisa laughed.

"What?" Micheal said, confused.

"Never mind," Lisa replied, shaking her head. She murmured under her breath. "Clueless boy."

Micheal looked at her. "No, tell me."

"Nope," Lisa said, stubbornly.

"Lisa."

"Micheal."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell."

"What are you guys doing?" Sara asked, looking at them again. She had a big grin on her face and looked into Lisa's eyes.

"Oh no," Lisa said. Do NOT start singing!!!!!!!

Too late. Sara opened her mouth. "Lisa and Micheal sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Lisa froze and she slowly looked up at Micheal, who was going just a little bit red in the face from being nervous.

"Oh, so you do like Lisa!" Sara exclaimed. "I can tell by the expressions of both of you! Lisa likes Micheal! Micheal likes Lisa!"

Lisa glared at Sara. If Micheal didn't have an arm on me, Dominic and Roman would have extra help at catching you.

Yeah right! Sara smiled.

Oh yeah, you're right. I can just get you back. Sara and Dominic sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N--

Sara looked away so Lisa couldn't finish.

"G!" Lisa said out loud and Sara growled.

Micheal smiled, but looked more confused than ever. "What was that about?"

"Never mind," Lisa smiled.

"Why don't you ever tell me anything?"

"Cause I choose not to."

"But boyfriend and girlfriend are supposed to tell each other everything," Sara piped up.

Both Micheal's and Lisa's muscles tensed up and they completely froze.

"We're not going out or anything!" Lisa exclaimed.

"It looks like you are," Sara smirked. "The way you're both sitting together."

Lisa looked at Micheal and quickly got up, making him take his arm back. They both looked away from each other and Lisa went red in the face from embarrassment.

Lisa was about to say something to Sara but she heard something outside and she raced to the window. She pulled the blinds away a little and saw a red car, a white skyline with two blue stripes over the roof and a purple car, all with some sort of racing stickers. The three guys that were chasing them showed up, and Dominic looked really pissed off.

Lisa ran over to Sara, grabbed her arm, pulled her up and dragged her upstairs. "What?" was all Sara managed to say because Lisa covered her mouth.

"The guys are here," Lisa whispered and took her hand away before continuing to lead her friend upstairs and into Sara's room.

"Can we climb out your window?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, come on," Sara said but threw Lisa a pair of shoes and some socks.

Lisa put them on and when Sara was ready, they ran to the window and climbed out of it. Jumping down to the ground with a thump.

"Stupid shoes!" Sara growled. "Noisy things."

Lisa wanted to laugh but they had to be quiet. They crept to the front door, which was open, and they looked inside.

"Micheal, have they been here?" Brian asked. "Lisa said they were at the mall or whatever."

"I don't know," Micheal said. "But they haven't been here."

Sara looked around the lounge room and froze, gripping her shirt where the necklace was supposed to be. "Lisa, the necklace!" she whispered.

"Oh shit!" Lisa whispered back. "Let's hope they don't notice it."

Lisa nearly growled as Dominic bent down and picked up the necklace, holding it by the chain.

"They've been here," Dominic growled, showing everyone the necklace. He looked at Micheal, who gulped.

"Micheal's in trouble," Lisa murmured.

Sara stood up from her crouching position.

"Sara! What the heck are you doing?!" Lisa whispered.

Sara smiled at Lisa. "Getting the necklace back."

Lisa sighed but spotted something she wanted.

Sara rushed into the house, ran passed Dominic, stole the necklace and something else and ran back to the door.

"What?!" Dominic exclaimed and looked at the door where Lisa and Sara were standing. Lisa had her hands behind her back. Sara put the necklace back around her neck.

"So that's where my necklace went," Sara said and put her hands behind her back and brought them back, twisting something around her finger.

"You.. stole... my gun.... AGAIN?!?!?!?!?!" Dominic growled.

"Yep."

Dominic sighed. "But you don't have the bullets........."

"Oh, you mean these?" Sara asked, holding up a small box of bullets.

"Shit."

"She stole something to!" Sara said, pointing to Lisa. "....wait, you did?"

"When you rushed in, I did to," Lisa replied.

"What did you take?"

Lisa shot a glance at Brian and showed Sara the gun and box of bullets. Brian sighed. "Can I have my gun back?"

"I'm surprised he hasn't asked about the bullets yet," Lisa whispered to Sara, who nodded.

"And the bullets?"

"Screw you!" Lisa poked her tongue out. "No!"

Lisa suddenly froze, they had forgotten something. Where was Roman?

She saw a shadow cross the front porch where they were standing and she slowly turned her head but got less than a second before they were pushed into the house and Roman locked the door.

_There's Roman,_ Lisa sighed in her thoughts. Now they had Roman behind them, Brian and Dominic in front of them, and Micheal still on the couch.

"We're done for!" Sara complained.

Lisa looked around the room and smiled.

"Sara, give my necklace and everything else back!" Dominic growled. Sara shook her head.

"We're worse than done for!" Sara whined as the guys moved closer.

"Not yet we're not!" Lisa smiled and ran straight for the guys. They out stretched their arms to grab her but she tackled them to the ground with a smile. She got up. "Hurry up Sara."

Sara shook her head before running after Lisa to the back door. They ran across the benches to avoid the smashed stuff and they reached the back door. They opened it and ran to the fence.

"Not the same trick again!" Dominic growled. "Brian you go try and grab them, me and Rome will wait out the front."

Lisa gave Sara a foot-up and Sara helped her up before Brian could grab them.

He growled. "We know your trick," he said. "You're gonna go across the fence and jump down and run for it."

"Damn," Sara murmured.

Lisa didn't frown, instead, she grinned. "Who said anything about jumping down?"

"What?!" Sara and Brian said together.

"So you're just gonna stay on the fence?" Brian asked.

"It's called a roof, stupid ass," Lisa murmured the last bit.

Brian threw his arms up. "Oh this is just great!"

"I know, eh?" Lisa smirked. "Let's go, Sara."

Sara followed Lisa walk across the fence until they could reach the water tank.

"Shit!" Brian growled. "Dom, Rome, Micheal! Get out here you dumb asses!!!"

In seconds, all three guys ran out and looked at the girls. "What are they doing?" Dominic asked.

"Climbing onto the roof," Lisa replied, jumping onto the water tank and pulling herself up. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're gonna fall and kill yourself," Dominic mumbled.

Sara jumped onto the water tank and Lisa gave her a foot-up onto the balcony to the bathroom and Sara helped her up. Then they both grabbed the roof and pulled themselves up, going and sitting in the middle of the roof twirling the two guns around on their fingers.

"Get back here you two!" Dominic growled.

"Why?" Sara asked in her kid-voice.

"Because you're gonna hurt yourself!" Brian growled.

"But we want to stay up here," Lisa said in a kid, yet normal, voice.

"Well get down!" Roman growled. "We don't want you getting hurt!"

Without anyone knowing, Lisa slipped bullets into Brian's gun and then picked it up, getting a lot of attention.

"Lisa, put the gun down!" Brian said.

"Make me," Lisa said, pointing it down near the guys. "If you can."

"Lisa, what are you doing?" Brian asked.

"Geez, why do people ask so many questions these days?" Lisa asked Sara before aiming the gun again.

"Don't you dare shoot!" Dominic growled.

"Shut up," Lisa said and pulled the trigger, making the bullet hit the ground right near their feet, throwing up dirt.

The guys closed their eyes to avoid getting dirt in them and when they opened their eyes, the girls were gone.

"Where did you go?" Micheal called.

Lisa popped her head over from the front of the roof. "Where do you think? We can't go anywhere else."

The guys exchanged glances and Lisa pointed the gun. "Don't even think about coming up here!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So, she went behind my back."

A blond haired guy was sitting in a car, watching Lisa and Sara on the roof of a house and the guys around the back. Lisa was holding a gun, pointing it at the guys with a smile.

"I knew she would-"

"Shut up, James!"

"Sorry, Liam," James said, putting his head down.

"Danny, why don't you pay them a visit?" Liam smiled.

Danny sighed and got out of the car and walked over to the house, going out the back. "Hey everyone."

Lisa's eyes widened and she tried to hide.

"I thought so," Liam spat. "She's deceiving us."

Lisa put her head down and tried to hide. _How did he know I was here?!_ She thought.

"Don't try to hide, Lisa," Danny said. "Liam knows you're here"

_Liam knows?!?!?!?!?!?_ Lisa thought, her eyes wide with fear. _Oh-no!_

Lisa stood up and walked to the back of the roof. "Why are you here?" she asked in a growling voice, only full of fury and fear.

"Liam has been following you," Danny replied. "Every move you make. Nice escape from the beach by the way."

Lisa froze up, she couldn't say anything, she couldn't do anything.

"Back off, Danny!" Micheal growled. "She should have a choice of where she wants to be!"

Danny turned to Micheal and clenched his fists.

Lisa watched, not being able to move. Thinking of why and how Liam had been following her.

Micheal stood his ground as Danny's face became an inch from his own. "Do you know what, Micheal. You're really getting on my nerves."

"Likewise," Micheal replied.

Lisa shook her head. It didn't matter now, it was done, over. Now Micheal was in trouble because Danny had something in his hand that would seriously hurt him. She lifted the gun and aimed.

Danny tightened his grip on what he was holding. "Don't be such a smart alec, it just might get you into a bit of trouble."

"Back off," Micheal growled. "You have no place here you street rogue. Get moving."

"If you say I'm a street rogue," Danny smiled. "Then what is Lisa?"

"She had no choice but to go with your gang!" Dominic growled.

"She still came with us," Danny said. "She could have watched you die and run away."

"That's not how Lisa is," Micheal said. "If she sees anyone in trouble she'll help. If she sees a friend that could be killed, she'd do anything to make them safe again. She's not the person you know her to be!"

Danny growled. "I can see you're fond of her."

Micheal hesitated. "Yeah... what of it?"

Lisa smiled a little.

Danny wasn't smiling, that was for sure.

"I can see that you're fond of her to," Micheal growled.

Danny nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"That's a big problem!!!" Brian growled.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because it is!" Brian replied.

"Now get out of here city rat!" Micheal growled.

Danny looked away before smiling and giving out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Micheal asked.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that this is your last day," Danny replied, pulling up his weapon.

**BANG**!

The pocket knife was knocked out of Danny's hand by a bullet Lisa shot and dirt flew up.

"What was that?!?!?!"

"Sorry, Sara," Lisa said. "Go back to sleep."

Sara stood up. "What's he doing here!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Lisa pointed to a black car a little way up the road. "Liam."

Danny looked at Lisa and smiled. "Lisa, were you intending to hit me?"

"Not that time," Lisa said. "But this time I will."

Danny lifted his chin a little. "You wouldn't hurt a fellow gang member."

"You sure about that?" Lisa smiled. "I was forced into the gang, I have no feelings for money-desperate street crawlers!!!" She pulled the safety trigger and aimed the gun. "Back away and leave."

"But, things are just getting interesting-"

"NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lisa snarled, her voice more fierce than it had ever been.

Danny flinched and went to grab his knife. Lisa shot a bullet and it got his arm. "You leave without it."

Danny grasped his arm and blood was quickly soaking it. "You little..."

"Little what?" Lisa asked, putting the gun down.

Danny shook his head and in heartbeats, he grabbed his pocket knife in his good hand and stabbed Micheal in the gut.

Lisa's eyes widened as Micheal put his hands over his stomach and fell to his knees. "MICHEAL!!"

Danny turned and ran to his own car that was parked behind Liam's car and he took off.

"Sara," Lisa growled.

"Yeah?" Sara replied, a little scared. "What is it?"

"Go after Danny," Lisa's voice was little more than a hiss. "He doesn't get away. Make sure he greets the devil warmly. Slit his throat and make a mess of it."

Sara was shocked, Lisa had never spoken like that. She had never wished death upon anyone, or used such words.

"What are you waiting for?! GO!"

Sara turned and climbed down to the ground, running for her car and took off after Danny.

Lisa turned her attention to the black car, Liam was in it. She clenched her fist that wasn't holding the gun and held the gun up to the car. She pulled the safety trigger and aimed, for the passenger seat where Liam was most likely to be. Maybe she didn't need to wait until Saturday.

She pulled the trigger and the bullet shot through the air and smashed the windscreen. She heard nothing but the smashing glass. The car started up and drove towards the house. It stopped and Liam got out, looking up to face her, blood welling out from a bullet wound in his right shoulder.

He growled and she faced him, the sun was behind her as the sun was still rising into the sky, her whole body was engulfed in shadow and the wind blew fiercely, swaying her hair to one side, and the gun in her hand, and a clenched fist as the other.

Liam looked at her staring defiance down at him for a few moments that seemed like hours before climbing back into his car and the car took off.

Lisa sighed and turned, walking to the edge of the roof. She dropped the gun beside Brian and the box of bullets. She jumped down to the balcony and onto the water tank. She didn't bother to get to the fence, she just jumped to the ground, landing in a crouch position. She stood up and walked over to where the guys were trying to see to Micheal.

"Call the hospital," Lisa said to Roman. He looked at her and hesitated. She growled. "Do it now!"

Roman pulled out his phone and Lisa fell to her knees beside Micheal. "Brian, go get the first-aid kit and treat his wound until the hospital arrives. Dom, find something to stop the bleeding, to put pressure on his stomach."

Brian and Dominic exchanged glances before going off.

"I'm sorry, Micheal," Lisa murmured. "I should have shot him earlier."

"It's not your fault," Micheal said but grabbed his stomach, it hurt him to speak.

Lisa looked at the ground. "I'm still very sorry. I should have shot him from the start but I froze up."

"It's not your fault," Micheal repeated, trying to ignore the pain. "I'll be fine. Forget it."

Lisa sighed and hugged him. "I hope you get better quickly."

Micheal hugged her back, and she ignored the fact that she was getting blood all over her, she didn't care. The only thing she cared about at that moment, was Micheal.

"I'll be okay."

Roman stood next to Lisa. "An ambulance is on its way."

"Thank you, Rome," Lisa murmured.

Roman stepped back, he was just a little bit more scared of her. At first she was mad, now she was really upset.

Brian came back with the first-aid kit and Dominic came back with a soaking wet cloth and a dry cloth.

Lisa was given the first-aid kit and the two cloths and she let go of Micheal, grabbing the antiseptic stuff.

"Micheal, this will hurt," Lisa said. "It will really sting."

"Don't worry about it."

Lisa sighed. "And you'll need to take your shirt off cause I can't put this on your wound with it in the way."

Micheal nodded and took his shirt off and Lisa put the antiseptic on his wound. He cringed but Lisa took his hand.

When she was finished with the antiseptic things, she used the wet cloth to wipe away dried blood and soak up fresh blood. When she was sure the bleeding had slowed down, she took the cloth away and pressed the dry cloth on the wound just to try and stop the bleeding for now. The bleeding slowed a little more and she took it off, grabbing the bandages. She wrapped it around his stomach and made sure it wouldn't fall off.

She sighed. "That's all I can do, now all we can do is wait for the ambulance to take care of it."

"Are you okay, Lisa?" Brian asked.

".......no."

Brian didn't press for more answers in case she changed her mood again.

Lisa was looking at the ground, she felt anger burn within her, hoping that Sara successfully carried out her orders. She hated Danny, he had tried to kill Micheal. He had tried to kill the guy she loved.

"Lisa."

Lisa looked up at Micheal.

"Thanks. I can hardly feel the pain now."

"It's okay," Lisa murmured but was suddenly pulled into a warm hug. She sighed, Micheal was alright, that was all that mattered. She hugged him back, trying not to hug too tightly or else she could hurt him.

Lisa wanted to cry for some reason, she just felt so sad, and angry, and scared. She just hoped that her feelings didn't show, but she had to force her tears back.

She heard Micheal give out a little laugh. "It's okay, Lisa. You can cry if you want to, it doesn't matter."

"I don't want to cry," Lisa said. "But I was really scared when I saw you get hurt."

"You helped me though."

"All I did was shoot him, I didn't actually stop him from stabbing you."

"But when you shot him, you weakened him a little."

"A little, yeah great."

Micheal was going to say more but the ambulance came and pulled out a stretcher, bringing it around into the backyard.

Lisa hugged Micheal again before the ambulance people picked him up and took him towards the car.

Brian put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll visit him tomorrow."

Lisa nodded.

"But we have to get your car started," Roman pointed out. "We've got six days left and you've been goofing off all morning."

Lisa shrugged but saw a black convertible pull up and Sara came walking over.

"Well?" Lisa asked, standing up to greet her friend. "Did you do as requested?"

"I couldn't," Sara replied. "He got away after I shot him."

"Where did you shoot him?"

"Shoulder, near the neck."

Lisa nodded. "You can get him next time."

"So are we gonna start this car or not?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Lisa sighed.

12 o'clock came and Roman and Brian came back with a body for the car, it looked awesome.

Lisa smiled, but it would take a lot of hard work to get the car up and running in six days, and Micheal was in hospital now, thanks to Danny.

Brian looked at Lisa, who was attaching the doors properly with little enthusiasm. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong, Lisa?"

"Nothing," Lisa replied quietly, not even looking at him.

Brian hesitated. "It's Micheal isn't it?"

Lisa didn't reply straight away, not until she properly attached the first door. "I'm worried about him. Danny really hurt him today and he might hurt him again. I don't want him to get hurt."

"We'll make sure Danny stays away."

"I want to make sure Micheal's alright."

Brian smiled and put a hand in his pocket and took out his car keys.

Lisa looked at him with confusion. "What are these for?"

"Take my car, go to the hospital and you can see Micheal," Brian replied.

"You're letting me drive the skyline?"

Brian nodded and handed Lisa the keys. She hugged him before running over to his car, jumping in and taking off.

_Please don't crash it,_ Brian thought.

Lisa drove through the streets until she came to the hospital, she really wanted to see Micheal.

She parked the car, locked it, and walked into the building over to the front desk.

"Hello," the receptionist smiled. "How can I help you?"

"I need to know what room my friend is in," Lisa replied. "He was brought here earlier today."

"What is his name?"

"Micheal."

The lady looked up the name on her computer. "Micheal Spillner?"

Lisa nodded. "That's him."

"Room 348 on the fourth floor."

"Thank you," Lisa said and went to the elevator. She walked in and pressed the fourth floor. The elevator went up and when the doors opened, Lisa walked out and looked for Micheal's room.

"341, 342, 343, 344, 345, 346, 347," she said. "348, this is the one."

She knocked on the door and walked in, Micheal was sitting up on his bed, looking bored.

"Hi, Micheal," Lisa said.

Micheal looked at Lisa and smiled. "Hey, come in."

Lisa walked in and sat on a chair by his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Micheal replied. "I should be out of here in a few days. The wound wasn't that deep."

"That's great news," Lisa smiled. "I'm just so glad you're okay."

"Well I also have you to thank."

Lisa tilted her head and blinked at him.

"You used all those medical things to take care of me until the ambulance arrived. They said that if you didn't, I would have lost too much blood to be helped."

Lisa's eyes widened.

"Don't worry about it now," Micheal said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm gonna be fine."

"Yeah, but Danny hurt you once. Who's to say he won't hurt you again?"

"I don't know," Micheal sighed. "But if it happens, it happens."

Lisa looked at the ground.

Micheal picked her up and put her on the side of his bed and hugged her. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Lisa hugged him back. "I hope so. But Liam now knows that I've been spending time with you guys so I don't know what he's gonna do, considering I shot him in the shoulder."

"Nice one."

"Shut up, I was pissed off."

Micheal broke the hug. "You're always getting pissed off."

"I know," she smiled. "Which makes it fun."

"You know, you're one of the craziest, most short-tempered girl's I have ever met."

Lisa grinned.

"Which is why I like you so much."

Lisa blinked, but smiled. "I like you to."

Micheal's eyes widened for a moment. Two years ago they had admitted that they liked one another, but he didn't expect those feelings to remain in her heart. "How long have you liked me?"

"Since you first came to Miami with us," Lisa replied. "Even though I was with the gang, I couldn't forget how much I liked you. Danny tried to kiss me every now and then, Liam continuously called me 'his girl', but that only made me miss you so much more. I love you Micheal, and I never want to lose you."

"I never want to lose you either," Micheal said and leaned towards her. Micheal kissed her and Lisa's heart was beating a million miles and hour.

"Oh my god! I knew it!"

Lisa and Micheal broke apart with a sigh. "Hello Sara."

"Hello," Sara replied and jumped on the end of Micheal's bed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Lisa replied.

"Bullshit, I heard your whole conversation."

Lisa looked at Micheal before turning back to Sara. "So?"

Sara smiled. "You guys love each other!"

"You just figured?" Micheal said.

"Nope."

"How long have you known?" Lisa asked.

"Since the day I interrupted as you guys were about to kiss on the hill."

Lisa and Micheal shrugged.

"So you guys don't care anymore?"

"No," Lisa sighed.

Sara smiled evilly. "I'm gonna leave you guys in peace."

"Don't tell the others!" Micheal growled.

"I won't," Sara said, turning around with a hand behind her back and her fingers crossed. "I promise."

"Okay, see ya later," Lisa said and Sara ran off.

"I wouldn't trust her if I were you," Micheal said to Lisa. "Knowing her, she _will_ tell the others."

"Meh," Lisa said. "I don't care now."

Micheal smiled.

"I should get going to help the others with the car," Lisa said and stood up. "See you tomorrow."

Micheal nodded and Lisa kissed him before leaving the room and going back out to her car.

She got in and started it up, taking off down the road back to Roman's house.

She got back and saw everyone looking around.

Lisa got out. "What's wrong guys?"

"Have you seen Sara?" Roman said.

"She was at the hospital last time I saw her. She must have driven there."

"Her car has been here the whole time," Dominic replied. "She couldn't have."

Lisa looked at the ground and growled before going to the backseat and opening the door, Sara fell out onto the grass. "Ow! You weren't supposed to know I was in there!"

"Why did you come with me?" Lisa asked her.

Sara sat up. "Because, I wanted to see something."

"And what would that be?"

"I wanted to see you two kiss and you did!"

Lisa froze as everyone looked at her.

"You guys kissed?" Dominic exclaimed. "Are you going out or something?"

"That's what it looks like!" Sara smiled. "She kissed him and said that she loved him and didn't want to lose him and stuff like that and he basically said the same thing-"

Sara stopped when she received a very scary glare from Lisa. Sara got up and bolted behind Dominic.

Lisa sighed.

"So the two of you _are_ going out?" Dominic asked.

"Pretty much," Lisa replied.

Sara grinned. "YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sara, don't shout in my ear!" Dominic growled.

"SORRY!!!!!!!" Sara shouted.

"Sara!"

"What?"

Dominic shook his head. "You can be so hopeless sometimes."

"I know! And I'm proud of it!"

Lisa sighed and looked at Brian. He didn't look mad or anything, he hadn't even said a word. Did he disapprove of her being with Micheal?

"Brian?" Lisa asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course," Brian replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Lisa was worried. "Do you mind about me being with Micheal?"

"No, of course not," Brian smiled. "I knew it would happen eventually."

"You did?"

"Yep, when Micheal showed up at the town while we were on our way to Miami, I knew that he liked you by the greeting you guys gave one another."

"Then, why do you look so put out?"

"Because... on Saturday, what if things don't work out how you plan it? What if Liam comes after you before that now that he knows you're hanging out with us?"

"He won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he wants to kill me without having to lift a finger. He did something to his car, and so he ain't gonna waste his time when he can just wait until Saturday."

"I hope you're right."

_Me to_, she thought.

"Hey you two!" Roman called. "Help us get this motor in the car!"

"The ten-minute piece of junk?" Lisa joked.

"You're still the same," Brian sighed and lightly hit her over the back of the head and went to go help the others. She pushed him over. "What was that for?"

"I don't know, I didn't do it."

"Yeah right, then who did?"

"The leprechaun."

Brian hit himself in the head. "You have barely changed at all! Sara blames the magic pixies and you blame the stupid leprechaun-"

"My leprechaun is cool, alright!" Lisa growled. "Leave it alone. It didn't do anything to you."

"I thought you said the leprechaun pushed me over?" Brian smiled, standing up.

"Whoops."

"Guys, get over here!" Dominic said. "We need your help."

Brian started walking but Lisa shot right passed him and beat him there.

"Lisa, are you mad at me for coming with you to the hospital?" Sara asked.

"No."

"Whew-"

"But do it again and you're dead."

"Oh... uh-oh.... wait, do what again?"

"Follow me and interrupt while I'm talking with Micheal."

"You did more than talking remember?" Sara whispered to her and barely dodged a punch. "Are you trying to kill me?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"I wasn't going to hit you anyway," Lisa said. "But don't bring it up again."

"Okay, will do."

Lisa helped her friends put the motor in the car and sat down. "That motor was heavy!" she complained.

"Well it _was_ a motor," Roman pointed out.

"Nah duh!" Lisa growled and lay down on the concrete. "I never realized."

"Are you comfortable down there?" Dominic asked Lisa.

"No."

"Then why are you lying down on concrete?"

"Because I can't be bothered jumping up and laying on something comfy!"

"Well there is a couch right over there," Sara said and pointed to the couch that was in the garage.

Lisa looked at it. "But it's so far."

"I'll carry you then," Brian said and went to pick her up.

"Leave me alone!!!!!!" Lisa said. "I can get up myself!"

Brian stepped back and watched Lisa trying to get up. Eventually she put her arms up. "You can help me now."

"You can get up yourself," Brian smiled and they went inside.

"I hate you!" Lisa yelled.

"We know," Brian said.

Lisa shrugged and just lay there, somehow getting comfortable and falling asleep. It was nearly nighttime anyway.

Brian and the others came back to check on Lisa and they sighed when they saw her sleeping.

Brian went to carry her back inside but she slapped his hands away. "Let me sleep in peace!"

"You're gonna catch cold if you stay on the concrete out here," Brian said.

"Then close the garage door."

Brian shook his head and went to pick her up again. She slapped his hands away.

Brian sighed. "Dom, some help."

Dominic shook his head and walked over to them. Brian grabbed Lisa's legs and Dominic grabbed her arms and they picked her up and carried her inside. Lisa was trying to kick and throw her arms and legs around but the guys were stronger. "I hate you guys." she whined. "I was comfy!"

"Well you'd be more comfy on the couch," Sara said and Lisa was put on the couch.

"Meanies."

"Are you ever gonna grow up?" Roman asked Lisa.

"No, and neither will she," Lisa replied, pointing to Sara even though her eyes were closed.

"We already knew _she_ wouldn't grow up," Dominic said. "And she's 20."

Sara looked at him and in one second she was hanging from his neck, tightly hugging him and choking him.

"Sara!" Dominic complained.

"Yes?"

"Let me go!!!"

"Nnnnnnnnnno!"

"Keep it down!" Lisa mumbled, waving her hand in the air. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Good-luck with that!" Sara smiled.

"Meh."

"Sara, let go!"

"NO!"

"Sara!"

"What?"

Lisa sighed, she wasn't gonna get any sleep at all. She sat up and stood up. "Brian, can I have your car keys?"

Brian blinked at her. "Why?"

"So I can go to the hospital and see Micheal."

"You've already seen him today though," Sara grinned mischievously.

"Well I ain't gonna get sleep here so I want to go see Micheal," Lisa said. "Now can I have the keys or do I have to hot wire your car?"

"Take the keys," Brian sighed. "Hopeless child-"

Lisa tackled him and sat on his back while he was pinned to the ground. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

Lisa grinned and took the keys from his hand. "Thank-you."

Lisa got off of Brian's back and walked to the front door. "I'll be back sometime, I don't know"

"Just don't trash my car," Brian said, standing up.

"Don't you trust me?" Lisa asked in a kid-voice.

"Not when you talk like that I don't!"

"You're car will be fine, trust me," Lisa said and walked out.

"That's gonna be a bit hard," Brian mumbled.

Lisa dodged passed cars on the highway as she was going 110km p/h, she was having fun. She saw two trucks up ahead, side by side. She sped up and drove right in between them and flew across the road, listening to the angry beeping from the truck drivers.

Lisa spun the car around and started driving backwards giving the truckies the finger. She spun the car back around and took the exit to the hospital.

When she got there she was a little shocked to see someone else's car there. Her eye's widened and she got out of the car, locking it and bolting inside. She hoped she was wrong, but she had to make sure.

She ran to the fourth floor and saw them, Danny and James.

"Hey, what the hell are you two up to!?" Lisa yelled, making them stop.

Danny turned around. "Oh, hello Lisa. We're just visiting Micheal."

"Like hell you are!" Lisa growled. "You're planning on killing him!"

James growled at her and Danny sighed. "Yeah, that was our plan. But we're gonna kill him no matter what."

"Over my dead body!" Lisa snarled slowly.

"What are you gonna do about it?" James sneered.

"I'll fight you," Lisa smiled evilly, her eyes flashing with sudden fury. "I will never let you kill Micheal!"

"Oh, you like him do you?" Danny growled. "I don't see why you would like the guy. Why not be with me instead?"

Lisa spat on the ground. "Micheal is more respectable than a street rat like you!"

"How dare you!" Danny hissed. "I'm gonna kill you first!"

"Try it and you're a goner, Danny!"

Lisa looked at the door to Micheal's room where Danny and James were standing. Also standing there was Micheal holding a gun to Danny's head.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to stand let alone walk!" Danny exclaimed, a little scared.

Lisa walked over and James went to hit her but she spun, grabbed his arm mid-spin and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Ow! I didn't know you could do that!" James cringed.

"Micheal taught it to me," Lisa smiled and hugged Micheal. He put an arm around her to hug her back whilst holding the gun to Danny's head.

"You wouldn't shoot me!" Danny said, trying to act brave. "Not when there's so many people around to hear the gunshot!"

"Yeah, you're right," Micheal sighed and put the gun down, watching Danny relax. Micheal let go of Lisa and punched Danny in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Nice hit!" Lisa smiled.

"Thanks," Micheal smiled back, but then he held his stomach. "I shouldn't have done it though!"

Lisa held him up and supported him. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"You should go back in and rest," Lisa fretted.

"I'm fine," Micheal smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"How can I not?" Lisa said and hugged him.

"You bastard!"

Lisa and Micheal looked down at Danny, who stood up with his fists clenched. "I'll beat you to hell!"

"I dare you to try!" Lisa growled and took Micheal's gun, standing in front of him in a protective stance. She held the gun up to Danny's head, pulling the safety trigger.

"You wouldn't," Danny grinned. "The cops will be onto you in less than an hour."

"I'm already a wanted person," Lisa growled quietly. "I'm not scared to shoot you after what you did to Micheal. I'll blow your head off."

"You're a wanted person?!?!?!" James exclaimed.

"When I was 15 I went to juvie for the third time and escaped," Lisa smiled evilly. "And the police are still after me. But why should I care? I can just get away from them easily."

"Why are you protecting a jerk like Micheal?" Danny laughed. "It's quite cute."

"I love Micheal!" Lisa growled. "I'd protect him even if it meant giving up my life for his!"

Danny growled and gave Micheal the death glare. "I'm going to kill you one day."

Micheal smiled. "Jealous that I'm going out with Lisa are you?"

Danny clenched his fists tighter and turned around, grabbing James by the shirt and picking him up before dragging him out of the hospital.

Lisa relaxed and turned to Micheal, giving his gun back and hugging him.

"Did you really mean what you said about giving up your life for me?" Micheal asked her.

"Yes," Lisa replied simply. "I love you and I never want you to get hurt."

"And I don't want you to get hurt," Micheal said. "You're more important."

"No I'm not."

Micheal laughed, he knew he'd never win an argument with her.

Lisa helped Micheal back into his room and he sat up on the bed. Lisa sat beside him. Micheal put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head half on his shoulder, half on his chest. "How did you know Danny was here?"

"I didn't."

Then.... why did you come?"

"It was too noisy at Roman's house so I decided to come see you."

Micheal smiled. "You mean to say that you were trying to sleep and Sara was being loud so you came to see me."

"Yeah, however you want to put it."

Micheal shook his head. "You're really funny."

Lisa poked her tongue out at him, lifting her head up.

Micheal looked into her eyes, blue eyes met with blue, sapphire and ocean.

"You're so beautiful," he smiled, running his hand through her medium-length brown hair.

Lisa went a little bit red in the face and Micheal leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you more than anything," Micheal said, resting his chin on her head as she lay her head on his chest near his neck. "I never want to lose you. Ever."

"Same here," Lisa murmured, a smile on her face.

Micheal lifted his head and so did she. He put his hands behind his neck and took off a small, silver cross necklace with a blue gem in the middle.

"That's really pretty," Lisa commented. "Where did you get it?"

"I got it a few years ago, I've always worn it," Micheal said and put the necklace around Lisa's neck. "And now I want you to have it."

Lisa held it in her hand and looked at it. "Why?"

"Because you're so special to me."

She held it tightly and kissed him. "Thank-you."

Micheal wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Lisa rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeats. In time, she fell asleep.

Micheal rested his chin on her head and soon, he to, fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"She's been out all night," Sara complained as her, Brian, Dominic and Roman walked through hallways. "I hope she's okay."

"She's with Micheal," Dominic replied. "She'll always be okay with him."

Sara shrugged and opened the door. "You weren't kidding when you said she was with him."

They looked at Lisa and Micheal asleep, Lisa resting her head on his chest, his chin on her head and his arms wrapped around her.

"Aww.." Sara smiled.

Brian, Dominic and Roman just blinked.

"Should we wake them up?" Sara asked. To Brian, Sara meant 'should' as in 'can'.

"Sure, why not?" Roman smiled. "Let's see if they come up with an explanation."

"You guys are so mean," Dominic growled. "Why don't we just leave them be- Sara what are you doing?!?!?!"

Sara looked back at Dominic. "I'm going to wake them up," she whispered and continued creeping over to the bed. She stood beside the bed and gently shook Lisa. "Lisa, wake up."

Lisa blinked open her eyes and looked at Sara. She closed her eyes again. "Go away, Sara."

"Why are you sleeping on Micheal?" Sara asked her.

Lisa opened her eyes again and looked where she was. "I don't know." She shrugged, but that woke up Micheal.

Micheal looked at Sara. "Geez, what do you want this time?"

"Uh, we all came to see you," Sara said, pointing to the others at the door.

Lisa moved and Micheal let her go. She stood up and stretched. "Hi guys."

Sara locked eyes with her friend. Aren't you the least bit embarrassed to be caught sleeping next to Micheal?

No. Should I be when I'm going out with him?

Gee, yesterday you were embarrassed when I caught you kissing him.

Meh.

"What was that about?" Roman asked Micheal as the three guys walked in.

"She was tired so she fell asleep," Micheal replied.

"And let me guess," Brian said. "She got her little leprechaun to take your necklace?"

"No," Micheal replied. "I gave it to her."

Sara looked at the necklace around Lisa's neck, then she looked at Dominic. "Why can't I have _your_ necklace?"

"Because, I like this necklace," Dominic sighed.

"I'm cold," Lisa complained and sat back down next to Micheal.

"You're... cold?" Brian said as if she was crazy.

"Well this hospital has air conditioners on," Lisa said. "And I was warm before."

Micheal smiled and hugged her close to him again. "Cold now?"

"Nope," Lisa replied. "You're warm."

Sara laughed. "You two are close."

Lisa nodded and lifted her head up, Micheal looked down at her and kissed her.

"_Very_ close," Brian corrected Sara. "Lisa, we have to continue working on your car, remember?"

Lisa broke the kiss. "But, I don't want to leave Micheal here by himself!"

"Don't worry, Lisa," Micheal said. "I'll be okay."

"What if Danny and James come back?" she whispered to him, her voice choked with fear.

"Danny and James?!?!?!?!?!" Sara exclaimed. "They were here?!?!?!"

Lisa looked at her friends. "They wanted to kill Micheal. I saw them."

"What happened?!" Brian asked. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," Lisa replied simply. "Me and Micheal sent them off." Lisa hugged Micheal tightly. "I want to stay here with you."

"I'll be fine. You need to get your car finished before Saturday."

Lisa sighed. "You sure?"

"Yeah, go on."

Lisa got up and looked at Micheal before following her friends out of the room. She didn't want to leave him because she was scared that Danny and James would come back and try to kill him.

"Lisa, are you alright?" Dominic asked.

Lisa looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Dominic sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Micheal will be fine. He knows how to handle himself."

"I know but...." Lisa grabbed the necklace that Micheal gave her. "I don't want anything to happen to him."

"He'll be fine," Dominic repeated and gave her a small hug.

Lisa sighed and gave Dominic a hug in return before giving Brian his car keys back.

"You know, Lisa," Brian said. "Down the highway, did you make all those skid marks?"

Lisa stopped walking and Brian turned to face her with an expression that meant he wanted an explanation.

"Uh.. yes well....." Lisa began and rubbed her neck. "Truckers were beeping at me because I drove in between them and I turned around while driving and yeah... then I turned back around and came here."

She smiled guiltily at Brian. "You could have had and accident."

"But I didn't so it's okay," Lisa said quickly and went to go jump in Sara's car.

"Lisa!"

Lisa looked over her shoulder at Brian.

"Be more careful," he sighed. "You know Micheal would be really upset if anything happened to you."

Lisa blinked for a few moments and nodded. "I'm sorry, Brian."

Brian looked a little shocked. Usually Lisa would argue with him and growl saying she would be okay and other stuff like that. _She seems different now_, he thought. _She really cares about Micheal. Poor kid, she'd be heartbroken if something bad happened to him_.

Lisa got into the passenger seat of Sara's car and everyone left.

Lisa pulled out her phone and read the text message she just received.

**I miss you already. Xxx Micheal**.

She nearly laughed and replied. **I miss you to. I'll see you later. Xxx Lisa**.

"Was that Micheal?" Sara asked.

Lisa nodded and she got another text message.

**Come over when you've finished with the car for the day**.

**Okay, see you later. Love you**.

**Love you to. Later**.

"He is so awesome," Lisa smiled.

"What did he say?" Sara asked.

"Just that he misses me and he loves me," Lisa replied.

"You're lucky to have a guy like him," Sara laughed. "And I'm lucky to have Dominic. Hehe."

Lisa laughed, but she still couldn't get over the fact that Danny and James had tried to kill Micheal the night before. Was it Liam's orders? Or did they go by their own will?

Lisa shook her head when she got another text message. She opened it and read it, her eyes widened.

**I thought I told you to stay away from them... And I never expected you to shoot at your gang leader...**

"Micheal _again_?" Sara said. "Man he does love you."

"Yeah," Lisa said, not wanting to tell her the truth. She replied to the text.

**I should be able to be with the people I truly care about! And I know it was you that told Danny to come to the back yard! And why were you following me anyway?!**

**To see if you would disobey me**.

Lisa clenched her fists without Sara noticing and replied.

**I'm not a fucking dog, Liam! You don't run my life!**

**Of course you're not a dog. You're my girl**.

Lisa took a deep breath.

**I AM NOT YOUR GIRL! GOT IT!!!!!! I'M SOMEONE ELSE'S GIRL BUT NOT YOURS YOU SLUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Someone else's girl huh? And who would that be?**

**I'm not telling you anything**.

**Would it happen to be that young boy Danny put in hospital by any chance?**

Lisa didn't reply and after a few minutes she got another message.

**I'm on my way to see him now anyways.**

Lisa tensed up. "Sara turn around!"

"Why?"

"Micheal's in trouble!"

"What sort of trouble?!"  
"_Liam_ sort of trouble!!!"

"Oh shit!!!!!!" Sara turned the steering wheel and the car turned around.

"Sara what are you doing?!" came Brian on the walkie-talkie.

"Micheal has more trouble!" Sara said into it. "He's getting a very unwanted visitor!"

"Who?!" Dominic asked.

"Come with us!" Sara said and sped back towards the hospital, dodging through cars that were coming towards her.

Lisa sent a text to Micheal.

**Micheal, Liam is going to the hospital to see you, we're coming back. Please be careful!!!!!!!!!**

Brian, Roman and Dominic turned their cars around and sped after Sara. Lisa was panicking, her heart was beating a zillion miles an hour.

Sara pulled up at the hospital and Lisa freaked out when she saw the black car with a smashed windscreen.

"He's here," Sara said.

"No!" Lisa whispered and bolted inside, running as fast as she could, she was scared.

_Liam, if you hurt him I swear to god that I will kill you_! She thought, although even in her mind her thoughts carried the sound of thick emotion of fear.

"Lisa, slow down!" Roman called as they all ran after her. She didn't slow down one bit. She didn't even take the elevator, she bolted up the stairs. Second floor, third floor, fourth floor!

Lisa left the stairway and ran to room 348. She went to open the door but it was locked. She banged on it. "Micheal!!!"

"Lisa! Don't come in!" Micheal called. "You'll get hurt!!!"

Lisa ignored him and started slamming her shoulder into the door, hoping to break it down.

"Lisa, I said stay out!" Micheal called.

"Not when you're in there and going to get killed!!!" Lisa called back, her shoulder was getting sore but she kept going.

"Lisa," Dominic panted and everyone ran up to her.

Lisa only managed to smash the window, she wasn't getting anywhere!

She backed away a little bit.

"Lisa, you're arm!" Roman exclaimed and Lisa noticed a lot of blood pouring out of a cut from the window. She ignored it.

She stayed still for only a moment before pulling her foot up and smashing it into the door, knocking it off its hinges and it fell to the ground.

Brian flinched, Lisa wasn't acting how she normally would. She actually managed to kick a door down and ignore a serious cut.

Lisa ran into the room and two guns were pointed at her. She gave Liam the death glare. "Stay away from Micheal!" she growled.

"You're not scared of having guns pointed at you?" Liam smiled. "My, you have gotten more brave."

"Get away from Micheal!" Lisa growled.

"Oh, so you are his girl," Liam said. "How cute." He looked at Micheal and grinned, pulling the safety trigger on his gun.

"Don't you dare hurt him!!!" Lisa growled and ran at Liam. She stopped when the gun was pointed at her head and it was only one centimeter away from her forehead.

"Lisa, don't!" Micheal said.

Lisa looked at Micheal before glaring at Liam. "Why don't you shoot me?" she challenged.

Everyone turned and looked at Lisa.

"Because you're my girl."

Lisa clenched her fists.

**BANG**!

Lisa stared, that's all she could do. She saw smoke coming out of the bullet hole in the floor. She looked at Liam, Micheal had pushed his hand down and to the side so he wouldn't shoot her.

She flinched as she saw Micheal stand up, tear the gun out of Liam's hand, punch him in the face as hard as he could, knocking him to the ground and pointing the gun at his throat.

"Micheal?" Lisa said.

Micheal looked at her. "Lisa! You cut your arm!"

Lisa looked at her upper arm, there was a whole heap of blood. She suddenly felt the pain and cringed.

"Lisa! Aaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!"

Lisa looked at Micheal, he got kicked in the stomach right where he was stabbed. "Micheal!!!!!!!!!"

Micheal fell to his knees, holding his stomach.

"Brian, take care of Micheal!" Lisa called and Brian was there in a second. "Rome, Dom, you take out James. Sara..."

"Yes?"

Lisa grinned as she looked at her friend. "Danny's all yours."

Sara smiled and turned to Danny.

Lisa didn't watch, she turned her attention to Liam, who stood up. Lisa grabbed him by the shirt and showed him to the door. She threw him out into the hall and walked out, her fists clenched so tight she was surprised her palms weren't bleeding.

Liam faced her. "Are you going to fight me?"

Lisa put her arms up in a fighting stance. "You bet!"

Liam shook his head. "You don't want to do this."

"You just hurt my boyfriend!" Lisa growled. "I'm gonna make you regret it!"

Liam cocked an eyebrow. "And you think you can beat me? You're 18, I'm 23. And there's also the fact that you're my-"

"For the last time.........." Lisa growled, clenching her fists. "I AM NOT... YOUR...... GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Liam was smashed in the face and thrown backwards into the wall by Lisa's fist.

Liam stood up straight and rubbed his cheek. "You just punched your gang leader!"

"Who says I'm part of the gang anymore?" Lisa growled. "According to Danny, you're planning on killing me off on Sunday."

Liam looked confused but smiled. "Yes, that was the idea."

_Bullshit it was_! She thought with an inward smile.

While she was a little bit distracted, she was punched in the gut, and then punched in the face and sent flying back into the room, hitting her back on the top of the door.

"Lisa!" Micheal exclaimed. "Are you alright?!?!"

"Just having a bad morning!" Lisa replied with a growl and got up, walking back out to greet Liam.

"How much do you want to bet she's gonna be really sore tomorrow?" Sara said to Brian.

"Ten bucks," Brian replied and Sara nodded before turning and slamming her fist into Danny's face.

Lisa dodged a few punches and she managed to flip the Street Gang leader. When he was on the ground, she crouched beside him and put one hand on his throat with an intense grip and started punching him in the stomach over and over again.

Liam was trying to pull her hand away from his neck, but Lisa clung on and tightened her grip.

"What is Lisa doing?!" Brian said, watching Lisa outside the room.

"I don't know," Sara said, having a quick look. "But it looks like she's ready to kill that guy."

"I wouldn't blame her if she did," Micheal said with a smile, but he saw Liam throw his leg up and kick Lisa in the head, throwing her aside.

"Lisa!" Brian called.

Sara wanted to help, but she had Danny on her hands. She punched him over and over again. He turned and grabbed her arm, attempting to flip her, but she pulled her arm towards her and got Danny in a choke-hold.

"What?!?!" Danny exclaimed.

Sara smiled and let him go. When he turned to face her she pulled out her gun and pointed it at his head. "Lights out Danny. It's bedtime for you."

Dominic spun around and looked at what Sara was doing, he smiled and nodded before smashing James in the gut.

"Get up, Lisa," Liam said. "Or are you scared to fight me now?"

Lisa was on her hands and knees, breathing quickly, blood was in her mouth and dripping on the floor. Liam kicked her in the stomach really hard and she fell to the ground. She glared at him and slowly forced herself to stand up.

"Lisa, are you alright?!" Micheal called.

"I'm.. fine!" Lisa replied through a choking cough and she spat out some blood.

Micheal got up and came to the door to try and help but Lisa stopped him. "Stay back, Micheal. I can handle this." But her voice was so weak that he barely believed her.

Lisa took a step forward to Liam but he pulled out his gun, pointed it at her head and pulled the safety trigger.

Micheal was getting really worried, half because Liam was most likely to kill her, and half because she was glaring at the gang leader, not bothering to care that she had a gun to her head!

"What's going on in here!!!???"

All three of them turned their heads and saw two police officers.

"Shit!" Liam exclaimed. "Danny, James, we gotta go!"

Everyone came out of the room and saw the cops.

Liam and his followers took off down the hallway and the cops started walking towards Lisa and her friends.

"Come on, let's go!" Sara whispered.

Brian nodded. "Micheal, you're coming."

Micheal nodded and everyone took off the same way Liam went.

"Hey! Get back here!" the cops yelled and ran after them.

Lisa and her friends got outside and into they all got into the four cars before taking off out of the hospital car park and down the highway.

Lisa was sitting in the backseat of Roman's car with Micheal, she didn't look well.

"Are you okay, Lisa?" Micheal asked. "You look terrible."

Lisa didn't reply, because when she tried to, she started coughing up blood. A lot of it.

Roman looked back at her and picked up the walkie-talkie. "Brian, Lisa's not doing so good!"

"What's wrong with her?!" Brian replied, sounding worried.

"She's coughing up a lot of blood."

"Let's get back to your house quick!"

Roman put down the walkie-talkie and sped up, going 120km p/h, the other three cars kept up.

Micheal put an arm around Lisa and she put a hand to her mouth to try and stop herself from coughing up blood, but in a few seconds, her hand was covered in it.

They got to Roman's house and Dominic picked Lisa up out of the car.

"Take her to the kitchen," Roman said. "She can cough up the blood over the sink."

Dominic nodded and carried her into the house and to the kitchen. He put her on her feet and she leaned over the sink, coughing up a whole lot more blood.

"How much blood can she cough up?" Sara asked.

"I don't know," Dominic replied.

"She doesn't look well," Micheal said. "I hope she's okay."

Brian put a had on Micheal's shoulder. "This is Lisa we're talking about. She'll be fine."

Micheal sighed and looked at Lisa, her face was pale and her hand was covered in dry blood, a trickle of blood coming down her mouth and a sink full of blood.

Micheal stayed with Lisa while everyone gave her space and sat down in the lounge room on the couch.

Eventually, Lisa stopped coughing up blood and stood up straight. "I feel dizzy."

"That should be expected," Micheal replied. "You coughed up a lot of blood. Maybe a whole sink full if the plug was in it."

Lisa laughed a little.

"I'll meet you in the lounge room," Micheal put a hand on her shoulder before going to join the others.

Lisa nodded and went to go wash up. She stopped when she heard the front door open and she heard the voices of the people she hated.

"Where is she?" Liam growled. "Tell us or we'll blow your heads off!"

Lisa's eyes widened. If she just ran in there she would have to make a choice of go with them or watch her friends be killed. She grabbed a few knives and hid at the entrance to the lounge room. She peered past the wall and saw Liam, Danny, James and another girl from the gang, Victoria.

"She went home!" Brian growled.

"Bullshit!" Danny growled. "She won't leave her precious Micheal."

"Danny, just get over the fact that she's never going to go out with you," Micheal smiled.

Danny growled at Micheal and held his gun to him. He pulled the safety trigger.

**BANG!!!**

Danny stared in amazement at his gun, held against the wall by a knife and a bullet mark in the wall in front of it. Then, Liam's, Victoria's and Jame's guns were stuck to the wall by knives as well.

Lisa stepped out into the lounge room. "Get out of here," she hissed, just loud enough to be heard.

Liam looked at her with amazement, her eyes flashed with fury. No one moved.

"Lisa?" Sara exclaimed, looking at the knives holding the guns. "Nice aim."

Lisa nodded, not even looking away from Liam's gaze.

"Liam, you are not welcome here," Lisa growled. "Leave."

"Who's going to make us?" Liam smiled.

Lisa lifted her arm up and threw another knife, stabbing Liam in the shoulder, then she ran forward, pushed him against a wall and took the knife out of his shoulder, holding it to his throat. "_I'm_ going to make you!"

"Liam, let's just go," Victoria said, casting a nervous glance at Lisa.

"You should listen to your gang members every now and then," Lisa smiled. "They are usually smarter than you at times."

Liam looked at her and sighed. "Okay, we'll leave."

"Good," Lisa said. "We'll settle our quarrel on Sunday."

Liam nodded and led his gang members out of the house and they were gone.

"Lisa, when did you get an aim like that?!" Dominic asked.

"I don't know," Lisa replied, taking the knives out of the wall.

"Were you really prepared to kill Liam?" Roman asked.

"I could have," Lisa smiled. "But I'm gonna leave the fun for Saturday."

Her friends smiled.

"Can we help you?" Sara asked. "I want to kick Danny's but to hell."

"Yeah, sure if you want," Lisa replied with a laugh. "But it will be tough. I'm sure you can handle fighting Danny and maybe even the rest of the Street Gang."

Sara nodded. "Wait.... WHAT?!?!?!"

Lisa sat on the couch next to Micheal.

"What do you mean the rest of the gang!?" Sara said.

"The rest of the gang," Lisa replied. "As in, the WHOLE gang."

Sara gulped. "And how many _is_ the whole gang?"

Lisa thought for a moment. "Um... Liam, James, Danny, Victoria, Steven, Josh, Brandon, Emily, Sora, Lora.... um.... I know there's more but I can't remember their names."

"Sora and Lora?" Dominic echoed.

"They're twins," Lisa said. "Sora is the aggressive sort of guy, but he does have a good side if you have the patience to get it out of him. Lora just likes to street race, she's generally a nice person, but she has her bad days."

"Whoa!" Sara exclaimed. "And all of them will be there?!"

"Probably," Lisa said. "But it's always good to be prepared, even if they aren't gonna be there."

Sara nodded.

Throughout the day, Brian Dominic, Sara and Roman were fixing Lisa's new car, they only had a few more days left to get it done.

"I think it's done."

"Sara, we still need to test it," Dominic laughed.

Lisa smiled. "Nice job guys, the car looks great."

Everyone was looking at the finished car. It was dark blue with a black dragon sort of design on both sides of it.

"We worked hard," Sara said, sounding exhausted. "And we only have two days left until Saturday. Today and tomorrow."

Lisa got a phone call and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Yo, can you race tonight? We need a fourth racer."

"Sure thing," Lisa replied. "What time?"

Lisa's friends looked at her and she hung up.

"Who was that and what's happening?" Brian asked.

"Tez wants me to race tonight," Lisa replied. "Which means I get to test out the car."

"Cool!" Sara said. "What time?"

"Eight o'clock."

"That's in one hour," Micheal said.

Lisa nodded. "This is going to be fun."

"Why?" Roman asked.

"Because it's been ages since I've raced!"

"It's only been five days," Micheal pointed out.

"I know!" Lisa said. "And that's ages go."

"She's so confusing," Roman murmured to Brian.

"She can be at the worst of times," Brian replied.

"Hey! I heard that!" Lisa growled stubbornly. "I am not confusing!"

"Yes you are," Dominic smiled. "At one stage you're all crazy like Sara and the next stage you're all serious and stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn either!"

"You're being stubborn now!" Brian laughed. "You've been stubborn since you were 15."

"Shut up, I know that," Lisa poked her tongue out at him. "You're stubborn to!"

Brian and the others were laughing at her but then Brian stopped laughing. "Am not!"

"Are to!"

"I am not stubborn!"

"You're being stubborn now," Lisa said.

"I hate it when you use stuff against me," Brian sighed.

"She beat you again, dude," Micheal said to Brian. "You'll never beat her, accept it."

Lisa grinned.

Brian looked at her and she poked her tongue out again.

"That's enough Lisa," Micheal laughed and picked her up, putting her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Lisa growled, banging her fists on his back, not too hard.

"No," Micheal said.

"Put me down!" Lisa complained in a kid-voice.

"Not a chance."

"You suck!"

Micheal laughed. "You really are stubborn."

Lisa poked her tongue out at him, although he didn't see it. "Put me down so I can kill you!"

"Well if that's the case, I'm not putting you down."

Lisa grumbled and rested her chin on one hand.

"Why don't you put her upstairs," Sara suggested. "Lock her in my room and you can let her out when we have to go to the street races."

"Okay," Micheal smiled.

"Aw man!" Lisa complained. "I hate you guys!!!"

"We know," Sara said. "But you'll get over it."

Lisa crossed her arms and glared at her friend who just grinned innocently.

Micheal walked upstairs and put Lisa in Sara's room. He put her down on Sara's bed and began to walk out.

"Micheal!"

He turned around and his eye's widened when he saw her at the window, it was open and she was already half way out. He ran over and grabbed her right before she jumped down.

Lisa crossed her arms as Micheal closed the window and Sara and the others came in.

"Sorry," Sara smiled. "I thought the window was locked."

"Put her in your room," Brian suggested. "Your window is always locked."

Lisa glared at him and Micheal picked her up in his arms and carried her out into the hallway.

Lisa didn't want to be put in his room and locked up by herself for an hour so she threw her arms and legs everywhere, but that didn't work.

Micheal opened his door and walked in.

"I don't want to be locked in here!" Lisa complained. "I'm gonna be bored."

"Then get Micheal to stay with you," Sara smiled evilly.

Lisa glared at her. What are you up to?

Nothing. Just giving you and Micheal some alone time.

When you say that, it scares the shit outta me.

Why?

"Come on, Sara," Dominic said. "Let's leave them."

Sara nodded and shut the door, while Roman locked it.

"You guys are total pains!" Lisa called.

"That's why we're your friends!" Sara called back.

Lisa sighed. "Oh yeah, you can put me down now, Micheal."

"Oh yeah, sorry," Micheal said and put her on his bed, then he sat beside her.

"I'm bored," Lisa complained after a few seconds. "Why do I have to be locked up?"

"Because you do."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Well Sara said for you to be locked up until the race," Micheal replied. "I think it's just to save your energy."

Lisa shrugged. "I'm still bored........... and cold."

"You should really learn to wear jackets," Micheal shook his head and went to his cupboard. He pulled out a jacket and put it over Lisa's shoulders.

"Thanks" Lisa said and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Micheal smiled. "Do you know who you're racing tonight?"

"Nope, not a clue," Lisa said, raising her head and looking at him. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Micheal replied.

Lisa smiled at him and he leaned down and kissed her.

She kissed him back and he put a hand on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm bored," Sara said, crossing her arms and leaning her head on Dominic's shoulder. "When are we going to the race?"

"In five minutes," Brian said. "Can someone go get Lisa and Micheal?"

"I will," Sara said and got up and walked up the stairs. She walked to the door and unlocked it. She walked in and blinked, a little stunned. Micheal was lying on one side of his bed with his hands behind his head, he didn't have his shirt on, and he was asleep. Lisa was also asleep, curled up half on his chest, hugging him.

"Ah..............." Sara muttered. "Are you guys gonna wake up any time soon?"

Micheal was the first to open his eyes. He looked at Sara and she cocked and eyebrow at him.

"Uh...." he looked at Lisa and back at Sara.

"What happened here?" Sara asked.

"Nothing," Micheal replied and he shook Lisa a little to wake her up. "Lisa, come on. We gotta go to the race now."

Lisa blinked open her eyes, yawned and stopped, staring at Sara.

What did you's get up to?

Nothing!

You sound pretty guarded for someone who says nothing happened.

Lisa looked away from Sara and got up so that Micheal could as well. He put his shirt back on just in time because Brian came up. "What's taking you guys?"

Lisa froze for a few moments and blinked at Brian. He was looking at Micheal with a curious gaze. Had he seen Micheal finish putting his shirt back on? If he did, he gave no sign of it.

"Come on, we'd better go," Brian said and turned and left.

Lisa frowned, he saw it. He saw Micheal putting his shirt back on. _Damn._

Lisa and Micheal followed Sara downstairs. Lisa was a little stiff-legged, wondering what Brian was thinking.

Sara grabbed Lisa's shoulder.

"What?" Lisa said.

"Is that a hickey?" Sara whispered, moving a bit of Lisa's hair.

"A what?!?!?!?!" Lisa whispered back and ran to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and moved her hair out of the way to look at her neck. "Oh god!"

"Micheal gave you a hickey!" Sara smiled.

Lisa wasn't as happy as Sara looked, it wasn't good. "What if Brian sees it?!?!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him," Sara said, looking as worried as Lisa. "I don't know what he'll say!"

"He'll kill Micheal!!!!"

"No he won't!" Sara assured her friend. "He may be protective, but I'm sure he won't get mad at Micheal."

Lisa wasn't convinced. "This is bad!" she fretted, trying to see if she could conceal it with her hair.

"Stop worrying!" Sara said.

"Easy for you to say!" Lisa replied with a small growl. "You're not the one with the hickey!!!"

Sara shrugged. "Come on, let's go."

Lisa walked after Sara and they went back downstairs to greet the others.

"What took ya?" Brian asked.

"Nothing!" Lisa said quickly, glancing at Micheal who looked curious as to why she was holding her neck. When she gulped he looked worried and he to glanced at Brian.

Brian shrugged. "Let's get to this race."

"I'm gonna go with Lisa," Micheal said. "It'll be easier than taking all of our cars."

When Brian gave him a curious stare, Sara added quickly. "He's right. I'll go with Dominic."

Lisa looked a Sara. Thank you.

"Okay," Brian said.

Lisa and Micheal went to the garage and shut the door.

"Did I give you a hickey?" Micheal asked.

Lisa nodded and moved her hair to show it to him.

"Oh shit," Micheal said. "Let's hope Brian doesn't see it."

"Yeah," Lisa agreed. "I wonder what he'd say."

"He'll kill me."

"Probably."

Micheal sighed. "Come on, let's get going."

Lisa nodded.

Micheal kissed her. "It'll be alright," he said, putting a hand on her cheek.

Lisa smiled a little and got in the drivers seat of her car. Micheal jumped in the passenger seat.

Lisa started up the car and winded down the window. She backed out of the garage and when she got out onto the road, she drove after the others.

"Finally, she's here!" Tez breathed and walked over to the three cars.

Lisa got out first. "Hey Tez, who am I racing tonight?"

"A girl named Suki and two other guys," Tez replied.

"So it's just a drag race?"

"Yep."

"Sweet."

"Lisa, I'll go put your car on the starting line," Micheal said.

"Thanks," Lisa replied and kissed him before he got into her car and drove off.

Lisa got a sudden chill from the cold breeze that blew her hair behind her.

"You've got a hickey," Tez remarked.

Lisa covered the hickey with her hand. "Does everybody have to point it out!?!?!?" She glanced over to where Brian was, he was talking with some girls who came up to him. She breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't hear Tez's comment.

"I take it Brian isn't supposed to know about it?" Tez asked.

Lisa looked at him and nodded. "Micheal did it not even an hour ago when Sara locked us in his room so I wouldn't lose my energy before the race."

"I wonder what you got up to," Tez laughed.

"It's not funny!" Lisa growled a little. "Brian might kill Micheal if he finds out!"

"Why would Brian kill him?"

"Because Brian is a brother to me, and I'm like his sister."

Tez nodded in understanding. "Oh well, come on. You need to race."

Lisa walked over to the starting line where Micheal put her car. He wasn't with it.

"Hey girl."

Lisa looked over to one of the guys he was racing, his car was beside hers. "Yeah? What?"

"Wanna go on a date with me cutie?" he winked at her.

Lisa shivered, but then she was turned around and kissed. She broke it and smiled at Micheal. "Where did you spring from?"

"Sara wanted to talk to me about the hickey on your neck," he whispered. "She lectured me."

"Saying?"

"That if we're so worried about Brian finding out about it then I shouldn't he done it."

Lisa laughed. "Well I guess she is right."

Tez came to the starting line. "Okay all you racers, time to pay up and race!"

Lisa gave Micheal one last kiss before he left and went to join Sara and the others. She turned around and looked at the guy who asked her on a date, he looked a little scared after seeing Micheal. She smiled. "Still up for that date?" she challenged.

"No, we're cool," the guy said and went to give Tez his race money. Lisa laughed before doing the same, then she jumped into her car.

Tez stood in the middle of the road and all the racers were in their cars. Lisa revved it up.

"Ready!"

Blue flames of noss escaped the exhaust pipes of the cars and everybody backed away.

"Set!"

Lisa looked at Micheal and he nodded. She nodded back.

"Go!"

Lisa put the car into gear and sped forward, along with the other cars.

One guy was stupid enough to use noss at the start of the race, that was when the other guy used it. Lisa changed gears and sped up, her foot pushing the accelerator pedal to the floor. She passed the two guys, now she was neck and neck with the Suki girl in her pink car.

Suki looked at her and Lisa looked back. The finish line wasn't very far.

Suki used noss and Lisa shook her head. "People and using noss too early, I swear."

Lisa caught up with Suki again and when she saw the finish line, she pushed the noss button on her steering wheel. She was forced back into her seat and the car crawled to 140km p/h. She crossed the finish line and slammed on the brakes and stopped her car, now she had to drive back down to the stating line to collect her money.

She turned around and drove back to her friends, Suki drove beside her.

"Nice racing," Suki said to her.

"Thanks," Lisa smiled. "You to, you almost had me."

Suki smiled back. "Race ya back?"

"Sure."

Lisa slammed on the acceleration and sped back down the track with Suki right beside her. They both got to the end first.

Lisa got out of the car and Tez gave her the money she won, 32 grand.

"Congratulations!"

Lisa was picked up off the ground by Micheal and she smiled at him but she shivered when another cold breeze blew.

He put her down. "I'll go put your car with the others."

Lisa nodded and watched him get in her car and drive off.

"Was that a hickey?"

Lisa spun around so quickly and covered her neck with her hand. "Brian, I uh....."

Brian walked over to Lisa, put a hand on her arm and moved it away from her neck and he moved her hair out of the way to see a small hickey. "And why do you have a hickey on your neck?"

"Uh........" Lisa looked at the ground.

"Lisa?"

"I don't know!"

Brian rolled his eyes. "Micheal gave it to you, didn't he?"

Lisa looked up at Brian but looked away quickly and nodded, looking a little ashamed.

Brian sighed. "Well at least it was Micheal and not somebody else."  
Lisa felt like she was suddenly stabbed in the gut. She looked at Brian. "You don't care?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Brian laughed a little. "Of course not. Micheal is your boyfriend after all."

Lisa smiled and hugged Brian. "I thought you'd be mad at him."

"No, of course not."

"Uh, Brian, Lisa, have you seen Sara?" Dominic asked, coming over to them.

Lisa broke the hug and blinked at Dominic. "No."

"I bet you any money that she ran off," Brian laughed.

"Hi!"

The three of them turned and looked at Sara, who was standing a few feet away

"Where have you been?" Dominic asked.

"Um...." Sara grinned and shrugged.

"Sara?"

Sara laughed nervously and took off.

Dominic shook his head. "Sara get back here!" he ran after her.

Lisa laughed. "Sara always finds ways to get into trouble."

Brian nodded. "And she hates when she gets caught."

Lisa sighed. "I'm going to find Micheal."

Lisa walked away from Brian and walked through a few large crowds, trying to find Micheal.

"Hey, cutie."

Lisa was grabbed by the shoulder from behind and turned around. She saw a guy with blond hair and an expression that she didn't like.

"Are you lost?" he asked her, looking back at his friends with a smile. He looked back at her. "I'll help you find your way."

"No thanks, I'm fine," Lisa growled, shrugging his hand off of her shoulder and turning to walk away.

He spun her around again and to her complete shock, his lips touched hers. She broke away from him as quickly as she could. "Fuck you loser!"

Before Lisa could even land a punch on the guy, her work was done for her. She smiled as Micheal punched the guy in the face, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his face close to his own. "If you ever touch my girlfriend again, I'll beat you to hell and back before digging your grave and burying you alive! Got it!"

The guy nodded. "Sorry, I didn't know she was taken!"

Micheal let him go and the guy ran off, his friends followed after him.

Micheal sighed and turned to face Lisa, hugging her. She hugged him back. "Nice punch," she smiled.

"Thanks," Micheal replied. "I also saw Sara running off before. What's she up to this time?"

"I have no idea," Lisa replied with a laugh. "But knowing her, she's done something pretty bad. Dominic went to chase after her."

"AAAHHH!!!"

Lisa and Micheal heard the scream and exchanged glances before racing through the crowds. _That was Sara's scream_! Lisa thought. _What's she done now_!?!?

Lisa and Micheal stopped at an alleyway and saw Sara on the ground. Dominic was sitting down and hugging her.

"Dom, what happened!?" Micheal asked and watched as Lisa bolted forward and fell to her knees beside her friend.

"She was climbing the ladder on the side of the building and fell off when she reached the top," Dominic replied.

Sara opened her eyes and looked at Lisa. Lisa, they're trying to kill us!

What?! Who?!

Lisa looked to the top of the building and was a little surprised to see a man standing there. She growled and recognized Danny before he ran off.

She looked back to Sara. "Are you seriously hurt?"

Sara tried moving. "I'm okay."

"I'll carry her to my car," Dominic said and lifted her in his arms.

Lisa nodded and stood up, only to receive a comforting hug from behind by Micheal. The two of them watched Dominic carry Sara out of the alley.

"Micheal, Danny tried to kill her," Lisa murmured.

"Are you serious?" Micheal exclaimed, his voice low. Lisa nodded. "What should we do?"

"Well it would be a bad idea to go after him, it could be a trap," Lisa said. "All we really can do is be careful and wait for Saturday."

Micheal hugged her tighter. "I hope everything works out. I don't want to lose you again."

"I know," Lisa sighed. "I don't want to lose you either. Oh, and Micheal?"

"Yeah?" he asked, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

She looked back at him. "Brian saw the hickey."

Micheal looked worried. "What did he say?"

"He doesn't care, he said that it was alright because it was you that did it."

"Well at least we're not in trouble," Micheal smiled. "But I so hope that Brian didn't see me putting my shirt back on when Sara woke us up before the race."

"Yeah, he probably would have thought we did something inappropriate," Lisa laughed.

Micheal laughed and turned Lisa around, picking her up in his arms and carrying her out of the alley and back to their friends. Lisa didn't mind getting carried, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Lisa, wake up."

Lisa opened one eye and looked at Micheal. "What?" she mumbled and closed her eyes again, rolling onto her other side.

"Lisa!" Micheal said and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her onto her back. "It's Saturday."

Lisa's eyes snapped open. "What did you just say!?" Lisa jumped up and hugged Micheal. "It can't be Saturday already!"

"I'm sorry Lisa, but it is," Micheal hugged her back. "Today is the day that we have to take out Liam."

Lisa breathed deeply.

"Are you ready to go?" Micheal asked her. "When did Liam say you had to be there?"

"Nine o'clock sharp," Lisa replied and looked at her digital clock. "It's eight thirty."

Micheal led Lisa downstairs to the lounge room where everyone was waiting for her. Lisa wasn't happy.

"Come on," Roman said. "We'd better head off."

Lisa nodded and they all went to the garage. She took a deep breath. "Okay everyone, I need you to hang back until I tell you to come. I go in alone at the beginning."

Micheal turned her around and kissed her. They broke apart. "Be careful, Lisa."

"I will," she promised and he opened her car door for her. She got in and closed it and her friends got into Brian's and Sara's cars. Lisa started up her car and backed out after her friends, then she led the way through the streets to the road where she first met the Street Gang.

"Stay here," she said into the walkie talkie when they were five blocks away from the street. They stopped on the sidewalk and she kept driving and reached the street. She stopped in front of a white racing car and turned the engine off.

She got out of her car and approached Liam, his silver car was in front of the white one. Liam nodded to her and she nodded back. "When are they getting here?" she asked him.

"They're blocking off the road for the race," Liam replied. "They'll be here soon. But I have to go. Here are the keys and good-luck."

Liam threw the keys to her and she caught them. Liam got into his silver car and left, driving away.

Lisa sat on the hood of the car, waiting in boredom for the other three racers to arrive.

She heard the sound of motors and three cars pulled up in a line beside her. They got out of their cars and Lisa realized they were all guys.

"Well, Liam wasn't kidding when he said we'd be racing a hottie," one guy smiled and another guy wolf-whistled.

Lisa gave them the finger. "We're here to race, in case you've forgotten already."

The second guy whispered to the first. "He wasn't kidding when he also said she had a temper." the first guy nodded.

Lisa and the others got into their cars and started them up, Lisa took a deep breath and tied a piece of string to the accelerator pedal, it was the type that had holes in it. She tied it to the floor and the engine revved up.

One of the guys counted to three. On three, they put their cars into gear and took off. Lisa changed gears and looked at the position of the other racers She looked ahead of her, she knew that this car had been tapped, it was set to explode. She saw a large bush ahead and she was getting closer and closer.

"Oh god," Lisa took a deep breath, opened the car door, waiting for it to swing open, and she jumped out into the bush. The door shut again and the car raced on because of the string Lisa tied to the pedal. Lisa rolled for a little bit and was out of breath. _Note to self_, she thought. _Never jump out of a car going 120 miles an hour again_.

She got up, gasping for breath and started walking back to the starting line, hidden away so no one would see her. She looked over her shoulder and watched as the white car, that belonged to Liam, blew up into flames. "Glad I wasn't in that car," she whispered to herself and continued walking. She reached her blue car unnoticed and climbed in, picking up the walkie-talkie. "Guys, can you hear me?" she whispered.

"Yeah," she heard Micheal's voice. "We heard the explosion, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lisa replied. "But get here now, it's time to find Liam and take him down."

"We'll be there in a minute," Micheal said and Lisa put the walkie-talkie down, grabbing her gun that Brian had bought for her and putting the bullets in it, waiting for her friends. She looked through her windscreen and saw the remains of the burning car, the guys she had been racing were beside it and looking into it to check for her body. Her heart skipped a beat as they pulled out a phone. They were going to call Liam!

She heard the sound of motors and saw Brian's and Sara's car show up. Lisa saw the guys turn and look at them. They spoke urgently into the phone and hung up, jumping into their cars.

Lisa started her car up. Then she realized that Dom had jumped in the drivers seat of Brian's car. Brian jumped in the passenger seat of Lisa's car. "Let's go," he said.

Lisa nodded and turned her car around before racing off, Dom and Sara not far behind.

She looked in her review mirror, the guys she had been racing were after them, she smiled, they wouldn't catch them.

Suddenly....

"Who's shooting at us!?" Lisa growled. "This car is way to good to have bullets in it!"

Brian looked over his shoulder. "We've got more problems than just your three racing buddies."

"What!?" Lisa looked in her review mirror again, she had five other cars after them. "This is bullshit! How did Liam get here so fast!?"

She looked ahead, a ninety-degree turn was coming up, but she wasn't going to use her noss until she had to.

"Uh.. Lisa?"

Lisa didn't reply. The turn came closer and closer.

"Lisa!" she heard Dom yell on the walkie-talkie. "Turn your noss on and turn the corner! We know you can't do it without the noss!"

Lisa still didn't reply. Her eyes flashed to the turn, to her speed, to her review mirror, to Brian, to the position of Dom and Sara, and back to the turn.

"Lisa, turn the noss on," Brian said.

Lisa left her foot on the accelerator pedal and put her other foot on the brakes, pushing it halfway down. She changed the gears as she slowed down and she turned the steering wheel. The car turned the ninety-degree angle and she changed gears again, taking her foot off the brakes. She sped down the street, dodging cars as they passed the closed-off signs.

"I didn't know you could do that," Brian breathed.

"Well you learn that stuff when you're running from the police a lot," Lisa smiled nervously. "That scared me."

"Woo hoo! Lisa, man, you gotta stop scaring Brian and Dom like that!" Sara yelled into her walkie-talkie. "Do it again!"

Lisa picked up her walkie-talkie. "Maybe some other time, Sara. We've got bigger problems to worry about!"

"Yeah I know," Sara whined. "But can I still kill Danny?"

"I'm not stopping you," Lisa smiled. Brian looked at her and she shrugged.

More bullets were shot and the back windscreen of Lisa's car smashed.

"Son of a bitch!" Lisa growled. She handed Brian her gun. "Shoot a few of them down."

"You're giving me a little gun?" Brian teased. "Dom's got a shotgun!"

"Get over it!" Lisa sighed. "Just shoot em!"

"Alright, alright," Brian laughed and turned around, shooting out the back windscreen of Lisa's car and aiming for some of the gang members.

"Who are you aiming at?!" Lisa asked.

"Any of them," Brian replied.

"Try and hit Liam," she growled. "Kill him and the others will back off."

Brian nodded and aimed for Liam, but the members of the gang moved their cars in front of his, and then the rest showed up.

"HOW MANY ARE THERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sara yelled over the walkie-talkie.

"I told you there was a lot of them," Lisa spoke into her walkie-talkie. "We have to lose them all somehow and get at Liam."

"I think I have an idea," Sara cheered.

"Let's hear it," Lisa smiled when she heard Micheal's cheerful voice, he was in Brian's car with Dominic.

Sara smiled. "Just follow me."

Everyone backed off and Sara took the lead, she had Roman in her car.

There was a lot of shooting and Lisa managed to swerve her car and avoid some of the shots. A lot f the bullets hit her car and dented it.

"Damn!" she growled. "We did it all up just to get bullets in it!? I don't think so! Brian, give me that gun and take the wheel for a second!"

"What!?" Brian said but Lisa took the gun and he grabbed the wheel when she let go of it. She turned around in her seat, keeping her foot on the accelerator pedal. She aimed at one car and shot its wheels, making the rubber come off and it skidded to a stop causing a bit of a crash. She turned back around and gave the gun back to Brian. She took the wheel again and turned the corner when Sara turned. Dominic followed alongside her.

Lisa knew where they were headed, she picked up the walkie-talkie. "Sara, don't tell me you're planning on what I think you're planning," she said.

"Maybe" Sara smiled. "What are you thinking?"

"That we're going past the cop station and there's a chance we're all gonna get caught!"

"We won't," Sara assured her. "The Street Gang will be the ones in front of the cops, so we can easily slip away before getting caught."

"Sounds like a plan," Dominic said as the three cars sped up a little.

Lisa growled when one bullet nearly hit her wheel. She swerved to avoid more bullets and she looked into her review mirror to see the positions of all ten of the cars chasing after them. She dodged cars on her way to following Sara and Dominic and she saw the police station up ahead. If she was caught, and so was Liam or anyone from the Street Gang, they would all go to jail, and they would kill Lisa in there. And jail would be harder to break out of than juvie.

They past the police station and soon enough, there was the sound of sirens. Lisa checked her review mirrors and saw at least 8 cop cars. She picked up the walkie-talkie. "Okay, now scatter, if anything goes wrong, we can contact each other."

"What!?" Sara replied. "That wasn't my plan!"

"Well this plan has changed," Lisa sighed. "We can't risk us getting caught," she already saw some members of the Street Gang beginning to scatter. "Now go!"

Sara sighed. "Alright. But be careful." Her car turned left down one street, Dominic turned right down another street, Lisa drove straight and turned left at a T-intersection. There was no more cops after them when Lisa turned right at another street. She hoped her friends were alright. She was sure even Liam took off, which wasn't her plan.

"We lost em all," Lisa murmured.

"No we didn't!" Brian said and she looked in her review mirror to see a silver car turn the corner and come speeding after her. "It's Liam!"

Lisa smiled. "Alright, this was my plan."

"What!?" Brian looked at her.

Lisa didn't reply, she just swerved from side to side as a gesture for Liam to try and catch up to her.

"Did you ever play Cat and Mouse when you were in school?" Lisa asked Brian.

"No, never," Brian replied. "How did you play?"

"Well, the class stood in a large circle, holding hands, and two kids were chosen, one to be the ca, and one to be the mouse," Lisa explained as she turned down a street headed for the beach, Liam was still following. "The cat had to chase the mouse around the circle, and the kids in the circle had to lift up their arms for the mouse to pass out of the circle to escape the cat, the class had to try and stop the cat. The time limit was five minutes, if the time was up and the cat never caught the mouse, the cat lost. If the cat caught the mouse, it was game over."

Brian sighed. "And let me guess-"

"I was the mouse?" Lisa smirked.

"Yeah..."

"Yep. I was the best mouse in the class," she had a smug smile on her face. "Every kid had a chance of being the cat and they all tried to catch me within the five minute time limit. No one ever caught me. Whenever I was the cat, I caught the mouse in less than a minute."

"Skilled. So.. wait a minute... why are you telling me this?" Brian asked.

"Because this is a game of Cat and Mouse," she smiled. "Liam's the cat, we're the mice."

"Great," Brian rolled his eyes. "You might have been a great mouse back in school, but this isn't school. This guy wants to kill you, Lisa! And if he catches us, we're both dead."

Lisa sighed. "You always make it so boring with the logical stuff."

"This isn't the time to be childish!"

"I know! Trust me, Brian, I know what I'm doing!"

"Okay," he sighed. "Just be careful."

Lisa turned down another street, close to the beach, but no one was there. All of a sudden, she slammed on the brakes, grabbed the gun from Brian and opened her car door, taking her seatbelt off.

"What are you doing!?" Brian growled and stopped her, pulling her back in by her shoulder.

"I'm ending this," she replied. "I'm going to kill Liam here and now. You, hide."

Liam pulled up 20 meters away from Lisa's car and she got out, hiding the gun behind her. Liam got out of the car, holding his gun up to her, she pulled out her gun and held it up to him. He growled.

"Drop the gun," I said. "We can settle this without them."

"How did you know it was a trick?" Liam asked.

"Well, apart from the fact that you still wanted me to race after all that happened this week, I overheard you that night on the beach when you were with Danny and James. That twig you heard that snapped was me," Lisa replied. "Now drop the gun."

"We'll both put them down at the same time and take a step forward," Liam suggested.

Lisa nodded and they both slowly put their guns on the ground. She let go of her gun and waited for Liam to step forward before she did. They took more steps towards each other until they were standing in front of each other. Lisa blinked up at him and threw her fist up, catching his jaw. She jumped back before he could return the hit and he held his jaw, it looked a little twisted. She stepped forward and punched him in the stomach and then in the face again. He punched her a couple times and blood was dripping from her mouth.

She growled and palmed him in the chest, but he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. Before Lisa could move, he stabbed it into her stomach.

She cringed and held her stomach as he pulled the knife away, then he stabbed her in the shoulder. She cried out in pain as blood started gushing out of both wounds.

"Brian!" she called and fell to her knees.

"What!?" Liam growled.

_**BANG**_!

Liam fell back with blood coming out of his shoulder. Lisa jumped up as fast as she could and stumbled over to Liam's gun. She held it up to him and Brian held up Lisa's gun to Liam as well. Lisa slowly walked over to him.

"You, could have been a great racer for the gang," Liam coughed.

"Yeah? Well it was all your fault!" Lisa growled.

"How?"

"Well, for starters, you could have let me see my friends. For another one, you could have let me leave the gang after my car was taken by the police instead of deciding to kill me off. And one more...." she murmured, crouching down to his level, trying her best to ignore her pain. "You could have _not_ called me '_your girl_'!"

Liam realized he was defeated and I heard sirens in the background. They must have heard the gunshot. "I only wanted what I thought was best for you-"

"You weren't my father so you shouldn't have been so concerned!" Lisa growled and stood up. "Brian, let's go. We don't have time to kill him. Let the cops have him."

Brian nodded and helped Lisa to the car. He put her in the passenger seat and he jumped in the drivers seat. Lisa cast a glance at him lying on the ground with the side mirror and saw the cop car a few blocks away. Brian sped off and turned down a corner, the cops didn't notice them.

"Brian, stop," Lisa said at last as soon as they turned the corner.

Brian stopped. "Why?"

Lisa got out of the car. "Get Micheal to come back for me," she smiled. "I want to watch this."

Brian sighed. "Alight. Be careful. Don't get caught."

"Who do you think I am!?" Lisa rolled her eyes and laughed. "See you later."

Brian nodded and drove off. Lisa turned and hid in a bush, watching as the police picked Liam up off the ground and put his hands behind his back. "You're under arrest. We know about you and your little street racing gang," one cop growled and led him to the police car.

"You can't arrest me!" Liam growled. "You have no proof!"

"We have seen you many times!" the cop punched him in the shoulder. "Now shut up!"

Lisa nearly laughed but she heard a car stop behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Micheal's car. He got out and crouched down beside her, watching Liam be escorted to the police car.

"That settles that," Micheal smiled. "Now you're free."

Lisa held the necklace he gave her and he put an arm around her, kissing the side of her head. "Let's go," she smiled and they got back into the car. Micheal turned it around and they drove back to Roman's house.

They got there without any troubles and when Lisa got out of the car, Sara gave her a huge hug. "I'm so glad you're alright!" Sara smiled.

Lisa hugged her back. "Yeah, me too." Sara let her go and Lisa hugged everybody else. When Lisa hugged Brian, she took something.

"Now you can stay with us again," Sara smiled. "You're not part of the Street Gang anymore!"

"Yep" Lisa smiled back. "Liam got arrested. The gang is history anyways."

Micheal turned her around and he kissed her, his hands holding her waist. He brought her arms up and rested them on his shoulders and she kissed him back.

Sara laughed. "You two really do love each other!"

Lisa broke the kiss and Micheal nodded, hugging Lisa. Lisa looked at Sara and smiled. "Nice necklace, Sara. Where'd you get it?"

Sara stopped laughing and glanced over her shoulder as Dominic suddenly realized. "Sara? Can I have my necklace back?"

"And Lisa, can I have my mobile back?" Brian asked.

Both girls shook their heads. Lisa broke free of Micheal's hug and ran down the street with Sara, forgetting all about her injuries. The bleeding had stopped anyway.

"Get back here!" Brian and Dominic called and Lisa and Sara laughed as they ran away from them. Lisa was so happy that she could go back to the way she used to be, now her only threat was the police, and they would never catch her.,

Lisa and Sara high-fived each other and continued running as fast as they could, with Brian and Dominic running after them. Lisa knew that all her problems were over, she had nothing else to worry about, not Liam, not Danny, not even the Street Gang. It was finally all over, and she was happy.


End file.
